Dark World
by PerseusPotter12
Summary: Luke Conard gets on a plane to Iowa with a stop over in Oklahoma City. He meets Annie Walker, a CIA Agent, on his flight but she tells him she works for a museum. Back in LA Ingrid learns of a pandemic spreading over the nation and it's spreading fast. When Annie and Luke get in OKC they must team up With Rhetta Rodriguez, a forensic specialist, and fight these creatures!
1. Chapter 1: The Pandemic

**I do not own Covert Affairs, it is the property of USA Network and it's writers. I hope you enjoy. This story is about Luke Conard, A famous YouTuber, Annie Walker from Covert Affairs and Ingrid, Another famous Youtuber, who all gets involved in the end of the world!**

**Chapter One: The Plague**

**LUKES POV**

"Flight from LAX to Will Rogers Regional Airport, Oklahoma City, Oklahoma taking off at Gate Twelve In twenty minutes." I heard the intercom call through the Airport.

"I'll see you soon, Mister." Ingrid pulled me into a hug.

"I'll miss you too Missglammorazzi." I laughed.

"You're silly," She pulled away. "Have a safe flight, Tell your parents hello for me when you get to Iowa!"

"Okay, Love you Chunk."

"Love you too Luke." She winked.

I watched her moved her brown hair behind her shoulders. Ingrid was beautiful and she was one of the few that embraced that beauty. She ran a YouTube Channel called Missglammorazzi. It was a makeup and fashion channel that I helped her film with sometimes. Ingrid and I had been dating for over a year now. 2012 had gone and passed and it was the start of a new year, 2013. She smiled and waved goodbye. I gave her a goofy wave and walked to my gate. My flip flops clicked and clacked as I walked through the airport. As I was saying, When December 21st had come in 2012 there were a spike in suicides and lunatics. Stores were robbed and peopled were killed. Mobs raided a few stores in LA and Hollywood. I'd heard reports of an attack on the Capitol. When we survived the supposed end of the world we all sort of went into a Renaissance. WashingtonD.C. went around and helped people in the lower communities. The rich people of New York donated billions of dollars to funds and even helped charity. Muslims and Christians stopped fighting and everyone seemed to be friendly, at least for now. We all know that this isn't going to last. Something within the next few years something is going to happen that will change everything. I got to security and pulled my stuff out of my pockets. I only had a carry-one, my belt, shoes, camera and shades. I was going to visit my parents in Iowa to see how they were. I hadn't seen them in a while which wasn't the best of me. My mother had a twitter account and she had been tweeting about me coming up to see them. I was pretty excited too. Oh Crap! My phone! I pulled it out of my back pocket and tossed it into the bin before it vanished inside the scanner. The security guard frowned at me and I grinned.

"Sorry," I stepped forward at their motion.

They patted me down and sent me through a full body scanner. I held my arms up and let the machine do its thing. Before I knew it I was back on my feet and at my gate. I had only five minutes before it took off. I handed the Gate Manager my ticket and ran through the platform. I got onto the plane as they shut the door. People looked up at me as I walked to my seat, 41E. It was a two seated side of my plane. Which meant I would get the window seat. I walked over to it and found a young blonde haired girl around my age sitting in the aisle seat.

"Do you sit here?" She asked getting her bag from my seat.

"Yeah, Do you mind?" I asked putting my bag in the overhead bin.

"No, Of course," she stood up.

I nudged past her and plopped down in my seat. She sat back down and smiled at me. typically I would have made a vlog here but it seemed rude and imprudent.

"I'm Annie Walker," She said.

"Luke Conard," I smiled.

"Where are you off to?" She asked grabbing a magazine from the compartment in front of us.

"Iowa to see my family, what about yourself?" I asked.

"WashingtonD.C. I work for the Smithsonian and I flew out here on a jet to collect some art for a display. Of course the jet broke down so I had to settle with a coach plane with three stops in Oklahoma City, Tennessee and Baltimore." She sighed.

"That's rough," I told her.

**ANNIES POV**

"WashingtonD.C. I work for the Smithsonian and I flew out here on a jet to collect some art for a display. Of course the jet broke down so I had to settle with a coach plane with three stops in Oklahoma City, Tennessee and Baltimore." I lied to Luke.

It wasn't entirely true. I worked for the Domestic Protection Division of the Central Intelligence Agency. The Jet I would have taken was used to fly several operatives to the Middle East to aide in a revolt.

"That's Rough," He said.

"You have no idea." I put emphasis on no.

He laughed and the plane started off.

**INGRIDS POV**

I got in my car and drove back to Echo Base, AKA Luke, Alex, Jason and Jon's house. I started singing to the radio as I drove through the LA traffic. Thirty minutes seemed to pass before I finally got to the Highway. I saw Luke's plane take off, at least I hoped it was Luke's plane. I hummed to the stereo and looked at the Pig Pillow pet I had there. I smiled remembering the Vlog Luke made where Joey, him and I all went to the movies to see Conan the Barbarian.

"We interrupt this station to bring you an emergency broadcast. Repeat, this is an emergency broadcast." I turned up the volume as I drove to Luke's. "A pandemic is sweeping over the nation. Reports of Flesh Eating Men in Northern Los Angeles are flooding in. Power is shutting down in various parts of the city and blood is filling the streets. We advise everyone to get to safety as quickly as possible."

My heart raced out of my chest. It didn't seem possible. Zombies? In Los Angeles? Why did everything happen in this city? I let out a cry as I zoomed to Echo Base not caring how many traffic laws I was breaking.

I hope you liked it, make sure to review it below! Chapter two will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2: The Runaways

Chapter Two:

**ANNIE'S POV**

I looked out the window as the plane soared high over the earth. I thought about Auggie and Danielle back in D.C. I wondered if Danielle was making lunch for the kids or breakfast. What time was it there? I couldn't remember. Luke, The boy next to me on the flight, had fallen asleep a few minutes back. We were close to Oklahoma City now and I would hop on another plane to another airport and so on and so forth.

"Attention all passengers of Flight 2137 From LAX Airport to Will Rogers, Oklahoma City. We are going to be entering the city during a storm so please buckle up and stay calm." The Captain said over the intercom.

I looked at Luke as he shifted in his seat. I looked back through the window and saw dark clouds floating below the plane. It oddly enough brought back memories of Leena and when I was captured by the Russian Federation. It seemed like such a long time ago I had been shackled and locked up in the prison. If it wasn't for Auggie and the CIA I would probably have been dead. That was months ago though. This is a brand new year. 2013. We survived the apocalypse and moved onto a Golden Age. The CIA hadn't had a mission in three months until today and that was to make sure a Terrorist Cell hadn't been making A virus in Southern Los Angeles.

"Where are we?" Luke Yawned.

"Just entering Oklahoma City," I smiled.

"I was asleep that long?" He asked.

"Yeah," I smiled again. "And you snore,"

He laughed which I was glad about.

"So what do you do for a living, Luke?" I asked.

'm a Musician, I made videos for YouTube and I'm an ambassador for Nintendo." He said.

"Oh really? I didn't know YouTube was considered a job?" I turned in my seat.

"Well…" He started.

The plane bounced up in the air. I looked out the window and saw gray clouds flying past it. Thunder cracked in the distance and rain flooded over it. I looked at Luke. His green eyes were glowing in the dark skies. I looked back out and thought I saw something fly past the plane. I shook my head and bit my bottom lip.

"That was weird," He said.

"It was, Maybe I should go talk to the pilot." I started to get up.

"I'm going to need to ask you to sit down," A flight attendant said.

"No, It's okay. I just needed to ask the captain something,"

"Ma'am the Captain is very busy keeping the plane in the air, now please sit down."

**INGRID'S POV**

Lightning filled the sky as I turned into Luke's House. Dark clouds had taken over the beautiful blue skies. It all seemed surreal, like we were in a movie or television show. I heard thunder crack and sparks erupted somewhere down the street. I turned the engine off and ran into the house. Jason Munday was already outside when I ran up.

"Ingrid, What's going on?" He asked in his higher pitched voice.

"I'm not sure, apparently a pandemic is taking over the nation and is killing people and people are eating each other." I cried.

"Ingrid," Joey's voice came from the road.

I turned and saw him, Brittany and Whitney getting out of his car. They ran up to the Echo Base house. Jason and I caught them up on things and that's when we ran into the living room. Alex and Jon had the Television turned onto Channel 4 news.

"It seems the city is officially quarantined with the virus. The Disease had spread to most of North America. It's getting into the water supply next." The reporter had tears in her eyes.

I screamed as the camera fell over and blood dripped down it. The reporter cried as Zombies walked over to her. She pulled a gun out and pulled the trigger. Her lifeless eyes stared back with sorrow and remorse. I buried my head into Joey's shoulder and cried.

"We need to get out of this city," Whitney said.

"No crap Whitney," Joey Graceffa said sternly.

She looked hurt. I cried some more and walked into Luke's room. I found six bags scattered under his bed. I pulled them all out and the other's realized what I was doing. They ran to the various rooms and packed up their things. I pulled twelve books from Luke's shelf and but them in bags. I picked up tons of his clothes from the shelves near the door. I went throughout the room grabbing the things I thought necessary. I went into the bathroom and grabbed his toiletries too. I took them to the bags and threw them in. I even took chargers and both laptops. When I got to the living room with all six bags and computers I saw the other had plenty of bags as well.

"I called Cat, Sawyer, Tessa, Meghan, Tiffany Alvord and a few others. They should be here shortly with food and stuff." Jason said.

"I called Jim and Tayna in England and they aren't having an trouble there. Apparently nothing is getting out of America and the plague isn't getting England." Joey said.

"That's good," I said small.

They all looked at me and we sat down in the living room. I thought about all the crazy things that had gone on here. All the shows the bunch of us had watched. All the videos we had made. All the bonding we had shared. These people were my family. My family was all in Thailand until March so I was alone for the long haul. Luke… My Boyfriend was in Oklahoma City or in a plane not knowing what's happening.

"I just checked YouTube and our fans are blowing up the comments. Should we make a group video?" Alex Said.

"I like that idea, It'll be a goodbye…For now…" Whitney said.

I bit my fingernail and nodded my head when he looked at me.

**LUKE'S POV**

The storm outside was raging. According to the weather station on the Flight's in Plane TV's the storm had covered most of North America. We were one of the last's flights still up in the air until further notice.

"Well Mr. Ambassador," Annie joked. "Look's like we are almost to the City."

"Looks like it," I said looking over her shoulder and seeing Down Town Oklahoma City. The last time I had been here was in 2011 with Kristina Horner for ALL CAPS, my old band.

**INGRID'S POV**

"Hi," My voice sounded small. I was talking to a phone camera that would make a YouTube Video. "If you are watching this then you know about the plague and how we are all probably going to die. I'm here with Tiffany, Chad, Alex, Jason, Meghan, Brittney, Whitney, Joey, Jon, Cat, Sawyer, Tessa and Shawna. We are the last of Los Angeles's surviving people. We are going to go out into the world and try to find safety."

"We will all be vlogging to keep you updated," Joey said behind me.

"We love you all and we hope you make it through this, please make it through this, and know we love you all and…" I started crying and walked over to Joey who was biting the end to a hat with those pigtails.

I sat with him as the others all told their viewers goodbye. Then we all tweeted and made YouTube Statuses telling where to find the video. _Random YouTuber before a Zombie attacks them: OMG!? You know Tiffany Ingrid? _Was the first comment on the video? We all laughed, it was a sorrowful laugh but still.

Then the power flickered and we heard noises down the street. The boys all ran the things out to the cars and came back they looked worried. We took various weapons from the house and ran outside. I could see the first of the zombies up the street. They were bloody and covered in dirt and had looks of hunger on their faces. We jumped into the eight cars in front of the house and drove as fast as we could. I gave the house a final look before I drove off with Cat and Meghan in my car. We put in a CD and listened to it as we drove. When we reached the Freeway I saw cars and dead bodies everywhere. Blood was indeed filling the streets. I felt my tiny heart quiver as I thought about Luke. I looked at the car in front of me and drove.

**ANNIE'S POV  
**We were landing into Oklahoma City. My ears popped as the plane descended onto the tarmac. Apparently the captain was having trouble hailing the control tower. When we landed on the ground I saw why. By the looks of it something big had happened here. Planes were crashed into each other and there were bodies everywhere. Our plane bumped as we hit some of them. my stomach lurched and I heard a few people vomit. We nearly did crash into the airport. The plane screeched to a stop and flung into the airport. We weren't anywhere near the gate. We would have to get out and walk to it. The lights turned off and we were in darkness. I looked out the now cracked window and didn't see a single soul outside.

"What's going on?" I turned to Luke.

"I have no clue," He confessed.

I pulled out my phone and powered it on. I typed in the code and called Auggie Anderson, my coworker and bestfriend. The phone rang and rang until it answered with a horrified voice.

"ANNIE!" Auggie screamed. "Zombies, CIA, attacks on the agency. Don't come here. Arthur is dead and they've attacking… Joan, freaking run!" The call ended.

I looked at Luke and had a horrible feeling in my stomach. I knew one thing was for certain. This was serious. Auggie never lied to me about these things.

**LUKE'S POV**

When we stepped off of the plane I heard them. They were loud screams from inside the airport. I looked through the window and saw people eating each other. Men and women and children were being killed inside. Annie was right behind me and she saw it too. That's when she told me to stay by her side no matter what. We were in this together. The Zombies had destroyed the airport.

"There is a police car just there. If we can reach the city I think we will be okay," She said.

Then we jumped with our carryon's and ran to the car. The other people in the plane stayed behind and cried. She jimmied the door open and we were in. I looked back at the plane as Zombies ran out to it. A couple saw us but we were moving before they could say BRAINS.

We sped into the City.

**INGRID'S POV**

We sped out of the City.


	3. Chapter 3: The Resolve, For Now

**I Do NOT OWN COVERT AFFAIRS OR SAVING GRACE!**

Chapter Three:

INGRID'S POV  
We pulled into the front of my Apartment Complex on the way out of the city. I ran up the flights of stairs with weapons and the others below me. It's been a good thing that we watched all these Zombie Shows. We know what we are doing. At least we hope we do.

I ran through my apartment door and found Nugget sleep on the couch. I ran through the apartment and packed clothes, makeup, weapons, toiletries, camping gear, silverware, kitchen utensils, drinks, food, toys for Nugget, His cage and then Nugget himself. I took one last look around my apartment. I gave the panda I spray painted on my gray walls a tap and walked out the door. I heard noises down the hall but disregarded them as I ran down the stairs. Nugget was squirming in my arms. When I reached the lobby Tiffany took him from me and I thanked her.

"We need to leave, Now!" Jason yelled.

"Run!" Shawna and Tessa screamed from the side of the apartment. They ran to the nearest car and jumped in.

I looked and saw zombies racing down the alley to us. I took off to my car and threw my stuff in the back. Cat and Meghan hopped in my car and we sped off away from my place.

ANNIE'S POV

I could see the city through the rain. The police car zoomed down the freeway towards the tallest building downtown. Luke told me he thought Bricktown would be the safest place, as it seemed secure last time he was down here. Thunder sounded off above us. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw how scared I looked. I could deal with spies and guns but this was a whole new level. Just one bite could turn us.

TAYNA'S POV

Jim, Fleur, Mike and I all stood in Jim and I's living room. Jim looked dreadfully worried. We had been watching the news that was reporting information about America. Our friends were in serious trouble over there. Jim and Luke had been texting each other non-stop since Luke landed in Oklahoma City. When we first heard about all this I thought it was hogwash. Zombies, in America? How absurd. But now it was happening and very true. The four of us were safe in Norwich, England. In fact all of Europe and Asia was safe from harms path. I looked at Jim's Superhero and villain background which was covered in an extremity of stickers. I looked at Fleur and Mike who were whispering about something. They had just gotten married not to long ago. I remembered going to the reception and congratulating them.

"Luke and Annie," Jim started. Annie was a woman Luke had met on the plane and they were running away from the zombies together. "Are about to get to the main part of the city. They are going to somewhere called Bricktown."

"What about Ingrid and Joey, everyone else?" Fleur bit the end of her phone.

"No one in Los Angeles is answering…" Jim's voice was sad. "You heard the reporter. California is the epicenter of all of this."

"Maybe the CIA or FBI or one of those secret American Labs will have a solution," Mike suggested.

"I hope so," I agreed.

"Me too, I couldn't live with myself knowing we survived all of this and they didn't have a chance." Fleur said.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to call Kate," I said going to the bedroom.

My name is Tayna Burr, I use to live a normal life in rainy England but now everything has changed.

JOEY'S POV

"Brittney, Just please be quiet about the lights right now," I told my best friend.

I wasn't trying to be mean, but I needed to focus on my speed and the cars ahead of me. I couldn't waste time thinking about the car lights. We were in last of the cars in our fleet. Los Angeles was a hazard now. Fires were ravaging the city and zombies were running amuck. My beloved city was falling into nothing.

"Sorry," Brittney said.

"I just got off the phone with Jason and Alex," Whitney said. "Apparently we are going to aim for New Mexico. They think it's safe. Then after a while we are gonna get some people to get Luke… and Annie if she wants."

"Okay," I said.

Brittney slouched in her chair and looked out the window to the city of angels, or zombies now. Los Zombies.

LUKE'S POV

We reached Bricktown. It almost seemed normal at first. People were walking around like it was normal. We got out of the car and looked around. Teenagers were laughing at a smoothie store and adults were shopping and eating. I saw a couple kissing by the riverwalk.

"What the?" I looked at Annie.

"This is nothing like the airport," She looked around.

Thunder cracked up ahead and rain was still pouring down heavily. I could smell ribs in the air. It made me cringe thinking about Human Ribs. This was Cray.

"Excuse me, Um? What's going on? Haven't you heard there is an apocalypse going on?" A boy with black hair and blue eyes walked up to us.

"That's what we are worried about." I said. "Are you from here?"

"Yeah, I live in Edmond with my dad, follow me, I know a safe place." He walked off.

I looked at Annie and she shrugged her shoulders.

We followed the teenage boy looking around cautiously. The city seemed remarkably safe.

CLAY'S POV

I led the two blonde adults to the station. I went there every now and then to visit Grace's desk and sit there and think. Ham, Rhetta, The Captain and everyone would talk with me about my aunt. They would tell me stories of how she had an angel named Earl. I thought it was unfair that he hadn't saved my Aunt. Grace Hanadarko was my aunt. She was an amazing cop before she died in an explosion downtown. That had been three years ago though. I'd lost my Mother, my Aunt, My father was dying from cancer and in a hospital. What next? Rhetta was practically my mother now. She had taken me in when my father slipped into his coma last summer. I lived with her and her family. They had a place in Moore now. She use to have a farm but her husband lost it. I loved them both very dearly. I promised my aunt I would be more involved and open to things after she died. I had been so bottled up and lonely during all that time. My dad hit me a few times and it got to the point my Aunt had to step in and say something. I missed her so much. Every now and then I had a feeling of grace though. I felt joyous and peaceful. My mother had died in a bombing downtown at the FederalBuilding. It kills me that they both died the same way.

That reminds me, The zombies. I had been in the car with Rhetta after school and that's when we saw the first one. Then we saw more eating each other and drove back here to the station. We found the city was untouched by the plague but close to getting in. The Capitol had sealed this part off with amazing quick thinking. Fences were put up the moment the disease was announced. Now we were safe from harm for a while.

I walked into the station and saw Rhetta.

"Clay, what are you doing? Who are they? Um, Hi. I'm Rhetta Rodriguez." She stuck her hand out to the two adults.

"Annie Walker," The woman said.

"Luke Conard," The man said.

"What's going on?" Rhetta asked.

"Luke and Annie need a place to crash. They just got here from LA."

"Well They are welcome here," RHetta smiled at them.

Annie smiled and then looked at Luke who also smiled. They walked inside further with us and we introduced them to Ham and Ada.

INGRID'S POV

Three days had passed… Three horrible long days…

We went through Nevada.

Past Las Vegas.

Into the desert. Filled up on gas. Moved on. Stopped at night and ate. Listened to the radio. We called Luke but we got no answer. Then…

We reached New Mexico. We had been driving for hours. I didn't think we would ever stop. When we got to Taos we stopped and filled up on gas. We filled up our cars and drove to Red River, New Mexico. We drove into the small ski resort town and saw people walking around like there was no tomorrow.

Then we parked and found a good place to camp. There was a small lake on top of a mountain near the town. We could drive up there and camp. The zombies wouldn't be able reach us up there and we could come into town and get supplies.

So we got food and tents and went up to the mountain.

We unpacked and set up camp. We made a fence and sealed this area off. Bears would be our only enemy up here.

…But that was six months ago.

**I hope you liked this chapter! I just started Saving Grace and I love it. I hope you like all these twists. Chapter Four is six months in the future and they finally set up a plan involving the CIA. BTW, make sure to review this! :D **


	4. Chapter 4: The first phase

**I do not own Covert Affairs, Saving Grace, Eureka, Youtube, the CIA, The youtubers mentioned Below or anything else. This is simply a fanmade story out of enjoyment. So dont sue me, Kay thanks!**

JOAN'S POV

Six months had passed since Auggie and myself were trapped in this apocalypse. A virus had swept the nation and killed thousands of people, if not millions. Auggie has been trying to contact Annie for the past month but it's been relentless. Cell phone's and internet still worked, for now. We contacted several surviving Agents and we met up. Auggie and I lived in an apartment in Georgetown. Several other agents lived in the city with us. WashingtonD.C. had been sealed off and not even we could get through. We'd been meeting with the other Agents and since I was the only superior I took control of the Georgetown CIA chapter. We set it up weeks after the zombies arrived. At first it was a futile attempt to contact anyone else left in the world. But after six months we had used it to secure this area of the city. Two blocks now belonged to us. We had the GeorgetownPark mall, Five Guys, everything we needed. We just blocked the other streets with large roadblocks like cars, trash dumpsters, and made a large fence. It worked wonderfully. Now we had a lab set up and Television equipment. It was basically a miniature version of the CIA Headquarters. It made me miss Arthur a lot.

"Joan?" Danielle, Annie's sister who found us after the end started, asked.

"Yes?" I smiled.

"Did you guys get a hold of Annie, yet?"

"No, But we are trying." I comforted her.

"Okay, Well… The girls are just a little worried and I just miss her." She leaned onto my shoulder and started crying.

I stood there for a moment awkwardly. She said some things I couldn't hear over the tears streaming down her face. I patted her head and pushed her away a little. She looked at me with tears soaking her face.

"We've been here for Six Months Joan, When is this going to end?" Danielle said serious.

"Soon, I hope. If we could get in touch with Annie we might be able to get a plan in motion."

"Joan, Can I speak with you?" Auggie called from inside the mall.

INGRID'S POV

For the past six months we had been living in the remote part of Red River, New Mexico. It had been working great. Red River seemed to be free of zombies. It was actually fun. Tiffany, Whitney and I all went for jogs down to the creek daily and sometimes even town. We found a small bookstore we liked to visit quite often. It was amazing how normal life seemed here. We all went to eat at the local pizza place nightly and saw the President announcing news on the crisis. He said that crews in DC were working hard to find a cure for the virus. Then video of Los Angeles and Seattle played. They showed hungry zombies lurching out and killing people. Then he started crying. The president was crying and then addressed us all.

"This virus has taken away so much from our country. It took away my cousins and it seems to be spreading. Zombies are trying to break in through the Canadian Border and the Mexican Border. They seemed to not like the harsh cold or rapid heat. America is a perfect ground. But we are Americans. We can do this. We will do this!" Then the video ended and the weather took over.

It seemed strange to have the weather play. It was the news of course. Meteorologists in the safe havens took over from the local news and told of the upcoming weather. It was the first night we couldn't make it back to the camp. The entire group of us had come down to the town for supplies and then heard that a severe thunderstorm was entering the valley. We were going to go back up but the towns people wouldn't let us. they said we could stay here in town to wait out the storm. So we did. We got to the hotel and slip into rooms. We slept all night until I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said sleepily.

"Ingrid, It's me." I heard Joey's voice.

"What's up?"

"I need to talk to you about something,"

"Sure,"

"I've been having these weird feelings…"

"What kind of feelings?" I asked.

"Well…" He started which made me nervous.

Did Joey have a crush on me? I know we had been close over the last few months. He had always been like family to me. Good family. But that would be weird if my buddy liked me. I was with Luke and I planned on staying with him.

"I'm not even sure… It's like my stomach?" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked worried.

"Like… A craving?" He said. "It started out slow but it seems to be growing a lot more."

"Well just go to sleep for now, or eat something." I suggested trying to push off the fact that Joey might be a zombie.

"Kay," And he left.

Then I closed my eyes and dreamt of Joey in our camp eating Cat and Meghan. Tessa and Shawna running away screaming with their arms flailing above their heads and Sawyer crawling on the ground crying and Carlie Rae Jespen singing in the background. I wasn't sure how she got in my dream but there she was.

LUKE'S POV

So it'd been six freaking months since I had a normal life. Oklahoma City was become less safe. The station was in the more unsafe part of town. Zombies seemed to be spreading. I remembered seeing the town for the first time when it was nice and unharmed. When clay brought us here. It all really started two months ago. Two teenagers puked up blood and then started killing each other. Annie and I had been getting new clothes when we had seen it. She had become a leader in the Station since she was apparently with the CIA. I had thought she was with the Smithsonian for four months! Then she told me she was with the CIA and I thought 'I should have known'. She had ninja like reflexes and good fighting skills. It was cool though. I felt like I was in a movie. I hoped Ingrid was okay! I missed her so much. Her face, her beautiful hair, Nugget and everything about her.

Clay had turned 18 and it was a pretty big deal apparently. He was depressed that his Aunt Grace and mother hadn't been there though. apparently Rhetta was like his new mother. She seemed like a nice woman. She was always walking with Annie and me. I think Ham and Ada thought I was a little strange since I played so many video games and sung about nerdy things back in the day. I didn't mind though. we still talked a lot though. The safety around Oklahoma City was dropping rapidly. It use to be a safe haven like other places but now it was losing it. Zombies had broken into Bricktown twice in the past two months. That's when Annie started high tailing it to contact her CIA friends.

"AUGGIE!" I heard her scream at a computer.

"Annie? Oh my god, Joan, Danielle. Come here. Annie is online!" Auggie Anderson yelled to the other CIA operatives.

I ran over to her and saw a man with brown hair and brown eyes staring blankly at Annie. I learned he was blind from a war accident years ago. Annie's sister Danielle came onto the screen and cried when she saw Annie. They talked to each other in hushed whispers and then Joan walked in. She was a tall powerful looking blonde woman. I was almost intimidated. I waved at them and sat down next to Annie.

"Luke, This is Joan my superior, Auggie, My bestfriend, and Danielle my sister. Guys, this is Luke Conard, He was on my plane. We've been together since the flight." Annie cried seeing her friends.

"Hi, But we don't have time to chat. Annie, Joan and I have found a Ex-Government santened facility called Eureka in Oregon. They've been working on a cure for months. We need you two to get out there." Auggie said.

"Okay we will get a team ready," Annie said.

"Where in Oregon?" I asked ready for this CIA mission.

"We'll fax you over a map." Joan said. "Now Auggie and I have a meeting, so I'll leave you and your sister alone."

"Okay, Bye. I love you guys." Annie said.

I pulled the chair closer to Annie and Danielle moved her hair behind her ear. She looked like she was trying not to cry.

"I miss you Annie, So do the girls." She said.

"I miss you guys too, It's been hard. But now I know you're okay, so it's good." Annie cried. "Where are you guys at?"

"We've set up a CIA Headquarters in Georgetown. We've locked down the area and I'm Head Advisor," Danielle tipped her head.

Annie laughed.

"I'll leave you two alone," I said walking off.

"Okay,, Thanks," Annie said.

I smiled and walked off back to Clay and Rhetta and filled them in.

"I knew her sister would be brown haired." Rhetta said.

It made Clay and me laugh. She smiled and took a drink of her coffee.

"Oregon, Huh?" Rhetta said after Annie got done.

"Yeah, Why?"

"I'm coming with you," Rhetta said firmly.

"What about your kids?" I asked.

"This is more important. And this is to help them." She said.

"Then Welcome aboard." Annie smiled.

And we walked to the Captain's office to fill her in while she rocked her baby girl Grace Perry.

**Leave Reviews below, if anyone even reads this! It would be great. BTW Chapter 5 is going to be pretty intersting with the plot discover and a new twist. Plus it foreshadows things that happen in the future of this "series"**


	5. Chapter 5: The Discovery

Chapter Five:

LUKE'S POV

"So you have everything?" The Captain asked us later.

"Yes, The Van, Guns, Food, everything." Annie said.

"Well I guess we will be off. It looks like Eureka is in the northwest corner of Oregon. It's pretty far off from any other town." Rhetta said pointing to a map of the Continental USA.

"Okay, We'll see you after this is all over." I started saying goodbye to people.

It was coming up on our seventh month of this horrid apocalypse. These people had all become my family now, too. I couldn't imagine not having Annie, Clay, Rhetta, Ham or Ada not with me. I missed Ingrid and Joey and everyone but I still didn't know if they were safe. That was killing me. They could be dead In Los Angeles by now. Or they couldn't know if I was safe. The Captain had gotten us a armored OCPD van with metal plating and sealed windows. It was the safest thing in all of Oklahoma City. I wasn't sure if it would survive raging Zombies but guns it would be fine against. I saw myself in the mirror as I walked with Annie and Rhetta to the van. We had guns and ammo strapped on us. We looked ready for War. Then we got to the garage and jumped in the back. Clay and everyone waved us off as we started the van. Annie took the first shift of many driving. She put it in reverse and Butch Ada and Ham Dewey opened the garage and we jetted out. They slammed it shut and we were in the dry heat of Oklahoma City. The sun was belting down on us in the dusty air. Annie turned to drive and slammed on the gas. We jetted off down the street to May Ave. I looked around at Oklahoma City as we drove into the unsafe zones. I saw a few zombies on the ground too tired to chase us. This disease had destroyed us all. I pulled out my phone and saw my wallpaper of Ingrid and me. I smiled and slid my phone unlocked. I dialed her number in and hit call.

"Hi, You've reached Ingrid Nilson. Sorry I missed your call. If you leave a message I'll try to get back to you! Have a wonderful day! Haha," Hearing her laugh made my heart hurt.

I missed her with all of my heart.

"She didn't answer?" Rhetta asked.

I shook my head.

**INGRID'S POV: **

"Oh my god, Really?" I cried when Joey and Tiffany announced they were going to look for Luke.

"Yes, are you in or out?" Joey asked sternly.

"Of course," I jumped in excitement.

"Me too," Jason Munday said from his tent by our lake.

"Okay, Great. We got some guns from town. Now it's going to get worse out there. Red River is one of the only safe havens. Let's go. The explorer is waiting for us."

"Bye," Tiffany and I started hugging people.

The boys were too cool to say goodbye to everyone, or too emotional.

We walked down the trail after packing a few things to take with us. I grabbed clothes and water and followed them down the rainy trail. I thought about Luke and all the hikes we went on in LA. I missed those days. We walked down the trail and stayed quiet. We didn't want to attract any unwanted Zombies, Even though they wouldn't be able to reach us. We turned and slid down the rest of the rocky branchy path. We jumped from rocks until we reached the creek. Joey helped Tiffany and me get across. I saw our eight cars parked in the forest as we had left them. Joey clicked his car unlocked and we all jumped in. When the doors were locked and there were four seatbelt clicks we took off out of Red River. I looked out the window and smiled. Luke.

ANNIE'S POV

I had been driving for Six Hours. We had reached New Mexico without any Zombies. But we would have to drive through the town of Red River and Taos to get to the highway we needed. The situation there could be different. Luke and Rhetta had finally fallen asleep so they could be fully awake on their sentry drive. I would drive until we reached Red River's outskirts then Luke would take over. Then he would drive until we reached Utah and then Rhetta would take over until we got to Oregon and I would drive to Eureka. We planned on getting there in one day. I flicked on the news and heard the President announcing the nation.

"Evacuations to Eurasia, Australia and Africa are starting to take place. We've realized that this nation is lost to the plague. I advise you to reach WashingtonD.C. Within the next week. And we will get you to safety. After Seven Days is up… This is a Lost Continent." The President clicked off.

"Pathetic," I seethed.

Then I saw it. I had been driving carefully and then I saw it. I saw a small town with zombies running around. I heard shotguns and they all fell over dead. I saw a group of people running to a Black Explorer. There were two girls and two boys. They all looked strange. The girls had on normal clothes from the mall and the girl had on a shirt with sushi on it. The boys had guns, bandannas and jackets. They hopped into the car and sped off. They zoomed right past us. I looked over and saw a brown haired girl with blue eyes. She looked so familiar. Maybe she had been a famous celebrity before all this. if only I could put my finger on it.

TIFFANY'S POV

We sped off past a house we had raided for food. There was a large armored car driving to us. I told Joey we should see if they could help us but he just said we needed to make up the time we lost with the bathroom break we had taken. We were about to enter Texas. I looked over and saw a Blonde woman driving it. She looked at me with a confused expression and I looked back at Joey.

"What do you suppose OCPD means?" I asked.

"I don't know. Orange County Police Department." He shrugged.

"Okay," I said looking back at the desert.

LUKE'S POV

We pulled into Red River, New Mexico. Taos was close to us. It seemed Red River was a safe haven. I'd heard about them from Joan this morning. I wasn't sure what time it was. My phone was going haywire. We stopped outside of a small gas station that sold furniture. Annie and I got out and filled up the car while Rhetta went in and got food.

"Do you think these people have a cure?" I asked.

"I'm sure they might be able to make one. Danielle said Joan and Auggie talked to them about it and they found cures for a bunch of things. The CIA didn't know about them but the senators and Military did." Annie said.

"Hmm," I said. "Our life sounds oddly like a Television show." I laughed.

"I know right." Annie smiled.

"Full tank," She said again and pulled the nozzle out of the car.

We stood by the car while we waited on Rhetta. The wind blew down from the mountains. Annie looked at her watch and said minutes had passed. Then Rhetta came tearing out of the Gas Station.

"LUKE!" She cried.

"What?" I said worried.

"Rhetta what's wrong?" Annie said.

"They said a large group of people just came here six months ago. They've been living up in the mountains but come down nightly."

"So?" I looked at her.

"Luke…"

"What?" I said.

"He said a red haired girl mention YouTube. They've been talking to cameras…"

TESSA'S POV

"Shawna!" I screamed at her From the convenience store.

"What is it, MA?" She hissed.

"I..I…"

I saw a car pull up to the gas station and Luke got out. He was with two girls and they had tons of guns. LUKE!

"LUKE!" I said running outside.

"Tessa!?" Shawna ran after me.

"IT's LUKE, You Canadian?"

"Luke? And I'm I suppose to take that offensively?"

"No, you big butt. Look it's Luke Conard!" I cried.

"LUKE!" We screamed at once.

The three people at the gas station all look over at the same time. The blonde girl lifted the hair out of her eyes and squinted at us. The brown haired girl looked excited. And the blonde haired boy, Luke, took his shades off and his mouth dropped.

I just let a tear fall down my cheek.

Shawna Cried too and hugged me.

We found Luke.


	6. Chapter 6: The Camp

Chapter Six:

LUKE'S POV

"LUKE!" I heard someone shout across the street.

Annie, Rhetta and I all looked over. I took my shades off and looked over in the direction. I saw two girls, one with red hair and the other brunette, start crying and waving their arms. It took me a moment to realize it was Shawna and Tessa. I immediately took off from Rhetta and Annie. They looked at each other and jumped in the van and followed me to the store across the street.

I reached Tessa and Shawna and tackled them with a hug.

"Oh my god, what are you two doing here?" I asked crying into them.

"Us? What about you? I thought you were in Oklahoma City?" Tessa sobbed.

"I was, But once we landed we made friends with detectives in the city and lived there for the past six months. Then Annie, she works for the CIA, she made contact with her boss, sister and friend and they said this town called Eureka might have a cure for this. We are headed there to help them out." I wiped my tears.

"That's…That's like awesome! A cure! God, a cure!" Shawna said.

"We all got here from LA six months ago." Tessa said.

"Who is we?" I asked looking at Annie and Rhetta get out of the car.

"Shawna, me, Ingrid, Cat, Meghan, Chad, Alex, Jason, Joey, Tiffany, Sawyer, Brittney, Whitney, Jon and that's it. We all got here and have been camping up on the lake on that mountain." Tessa pointed to a mountain in the misty air.

I looked up and thought about Ingrid living up there on the mountain. It almost made me laugh, almost. I looked back at Tessa and Shawna and saw them glance at Annie and Rhetta.

"Hi, I'm Annie Walker." Annie reached her hand out to Tessa and Shawna.

"Tessa Violet," Tessa shook her hand.

"Shawna Howson," Shawna did the same.

"I'm Rhetta," Rhetta smiled and waved at the two of them.

"HI," Shawna said softly.

"Well, Let's go see the others, If that's okay!?" I asked Annie and Rhetta.

"Sure," Annie looked at Rhetta.

"I want to meet these crazy people you call friends." Rhetta laughed.

SHAWNA'S POV

Tessa and I grabbed our groceries and hopped in our car. Luke and his friends got in their OCPD van and followed us down the road to the turn off to the mountain trail.

"It's kind of Crazy," I said to Tessa as she turned onto main street.

"Isn't it? We pick the smallest town in Northern New Mexico and they just happen to run into us?" She said.

"Fate, I guess."

"No, I think it's destiny. Something big is meant to happen to us." Tessa said surely.

"If you say so," I threw my hands up and lowered myself in the seat.

A small mist started falling down on the windshield. I looked out at the old buildings as we turned through the street and turned into the road leading to the mountain trail. Green splashed all around us. I saw the trail ahead and we drove through the trees to our parking spaces. Luke's car pulled up next to us and we all hopped out.

"How far up is it?" Annie asked shutting her door.

"Around forty minutes to an hour. If you ever give or take a few minutes." I said.

Annie nodded and stretched her legs. Her CIA skills would come in handy with this trek. I looked her over. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail. She smiled at me and walked over with Rhetta, who wore glasses and had brown hair. Rhetta looked like she was in her forties. Annie looked a few years older than me.

"This way," we walked on.

Twenty minutes into the hike I felt my legs start to burn. We were past the creek now and had reached the muddy river beds of the trail.

"Can I carry something?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, Let us help." Luke said.

"Oh god, no. Sorry, it's just I'm tired." Rhetta said.

"Nah, We're okay. Thanks."

"You sure?" Luke asked.

"Yes, Luke."

We walked up the bank stepping in muddy puddles. My feet were starting to get wet and ruined from all the water it soaked up. We came back onto a small groove and walked up through it. Tessa took my bags from me and held them as I helped Luke, Rhetta and Annie up the mountain. They made it along well enough. Then we reached the top of the mountain and I saw the lake shimmer in the distance. We walked along the road until we got to it. I saw our small little camp on the other side of the lake. A pathetic scene of 12 tents, 1 storage unit, eight ice chests, a fire pit, a generator, laptops everywhere, fans blowing, fenced off areas, a few tables we got up here, and more. It wasn't much but it was our new home.

I thought about Canada as I walked with Luke to the camp. I missed Matt, Therese and everyone. It felt like so long since I'd seen them. Since I'd made videos in my room. I'd give anything to go back and see them all once more.

I saw Meghan come out of her tent and stretch. She did a few yoga poses and looked over at us. The only reaction she had was flat out screaming. I smiled as everyone jumped out with their weapons and looked around. Then they realized nothing happened.

"LUKE!" Sawyer yelled at us.

He smiled happily and ran over to our friends. Annie looked over at me and I tried to smile. To be honest I was a little jealous that she had taken Luke away from us. He was our friend…not hers. I guess this plague had changed me. and friends were everything now.

MATT'S POV

Therese and I were pinned up against Shawna's house. Zombies had invaded Toronto. We were going to Cambridge to see if Shawna was there or not. It'd been six months but we had made it to her house. With the roads snowed up constantly Canada had become a living hell. I'd heard Los Angeles was pretty bad but this seemed worse. Zombies were mutating. They seemed to be faster here. They were killing people daily. Therese and I had been making a video when the plague hit us. it hit us two days after it got America. Mexico was affected after us. apparently things were okay up north in Whistler, British Columbia. I had family there so at least we would be safe. Safe for a while. So we had packed up a car and driven to Shawna's house. The problem was Toronto was bad but Cambridge seemed to be worse. Houses were burning and blood was in the snow. Cars were over turned and smoke was in the distance. I pulled into Shawna's house and we ran inside. Only then did we realize something was different. The house was silent and we knew Shawna had left. So we started to go back out when we saw a flood of zombies running down the street. I heard a cry and then screams. I shuttered and we locked the door and hid in Shawna's attic. It seemed safe enough. Then we waited it out. Now Zombies were wondering around the yard and there was no way out.

"I'm scared Matt," Therese said.

"Me too T-Dawg," I said shivering.

LUKE'S POV

Seeing everyone was the highlight of the past six months. Everyone gathered me around and hugged me and cried. It felt strange having them hug me. I know we were all close but I never thought they liked me this much. I was just the guy who shoved cameras in their faces everyday.

"Where is Ingrid, and Joey?" I asked looking around.

"Luke…" Chad said.

"What?" I got worried.

"Jason, Joey, Tiffany and Ingrid all went to Oklahoma City to look for you…" Alex Carpenter said.

"What? No! Were they driving the explorer?" I asked scared.

"Yes? Why?" Whitney said.

I fell on the ground and started crying. Everyone looked to Annie and Rhetta.

"We passed them on the road here," Annie said.

"Oh god." Someone said.

INGRID'S POV

We pulled into the Texas Border to Oklahoma. The sun was setting now and it was nice. The rays trickled down until we were in the dark lone star state. The moon shined against the explorer window. I laid my head against the glass as I drifted off to sleep.

Then I heard a soft growl. I bit my lip and looked behind me. Joey was staring at me with dark eyes.

The car stopped suddenly and I felt Tiffany's body slam up against my seat.

"What the Fuu…" Jason yelled.

"Ouch!" Tiffany said.

Then Joey put his hand on his stomach and threw up out the window.

Then we heard a low scream.

A scream that yelled:

"Help! Zombies! Someone help! Please!"

I was alert and saw fire in the distance.

The plague was Catching Fire.

And it was going to get a lot more dangerous.


	7. Chapter 7: The Miles between us

**Do i own Reba, Youtube, Those amazing Youtubers, a song mentioned, Eureka, Covert Affairs, Saving Grace? No! So please dont sue me.**

Chapter Seven:

**INGRID'S POV**

The fire raged on in the distance. Joey threw up out the window again and groaned. I looked back at Tiffany and she looked scared. I heard the screams multiply. My heart nearly gave out. I heard groans in the distance and then I saw her. There was a woman running straight at our car. She had a frantic but familiar look. Then I almost ran out to her. Reba Macintyre was running to our car.

**LUKE'S POV**

It felt so good to be back with my family. They made a vlog saying how they had found me. I thought it was strange that I hadn't thought to look at their channels. I guess I was just oblivious in that way.

"Luke, can I talk to you?" Annie said walking to the tent i was in.

"Sure, Annie. What's up" I asked.

"Rhetta and I were talking and I think we need to get back on the road. Eureka and the cure are in the distance." She smiled.

I looked at her dumbfounded. To be honest I didn't want to go away from my friends. I had just found them again. Why on earth would I leave them?

"Annie…" I said.

"Okay, I get it. Stay with your friends. It was nice knowing you Luke. Maybe I'll look you up after all this is over." She stormed off.

"I guess your not coming?" Rhetta asked me.

"I don't think I should, I mean these are my family and friends." I told her.

"Take care of yourself, it was a pleasure getting to meet you." Rhetta said.

She hugged me and I hugged her back. I thought it was strange. I'd known her for six months but I didn't want to leave her either. But I knew I had to stay with my friends.

Shawna led them back down the path with Chad and they were gone.

**ANNIE'S POV**

I knew it was a lot to ask, but he could have at least come with us to Eureka and back. It wasn't that much to ask. I mean I knew I would have wanted to stay but I wouldn't have. I knew the cure was everything. It could end all of this. And his friends would be here when he got back. But no he had to stay with them and leave two women to do the job.

"Well good luck." Shawna said when got to the OCPD car.

"Thanks, I hoped in."

**MATT'S POV**

Therese and I watched as the zombies all started eating each other? Physically eating each other and fighting. I nearly threw up but I knew they would hear me. Therese closed her eyes and pulled the covers over her head.

"I do not like this," She said.

"Me either, shush." I said looking out the window more.

**CLAY'S POV**

I sat with Detective Dewey in the courtyard. I heard chaos in the distance. Oklahoma City was becoming more and more unsafe. Soon the entire city would be full of zombies. I hoped Rhetta, Annie and Luke were okay. I missed them all. Being 18 was different. I was an adult but everyone still referred to me as a kid.

"You know little dude, Your Aunt and I would hang out here all the time when she was…well you know." He said.

"Yeah, I know." I said looking in the window at my reflection.

I saw my face, my blue eyes, my black hair, my lips my ears. It was strange how older I looked. My voice was so much deeper too.

**DANIELLE'S POV**

I was with Joan and Auggie in the Head Quarters. We were contacting Eureka's Global Dynamics, the lab they had there. It was establishing a connection with their main frame. A static face popped up and cleared out.

"Hello?" a voice called.

"We're here," Joan said.

The screen cleared out and I saw a woman with darker skin and brown hair. She was with a man in a sheriffs suit who looked oddly like a scarecrow. Then there were a couple other people in the back ground.

"Uh, my name is Allison Carter, Acting Director for Global Dynamics and Head of the Medical Department for Global Dynamics as well. This is Sheriff Jack Carter of Eureka." The woman said.

"Hi," Jack waved,

"Hello, My name is Joan Campbell, this is Danielle Walker and Auggie Anderson. I am the head of the CIA." Joan said.

"Great, where are your operatives?" Allison asked.

"Our operative Annie is in route to Eureka with a Forensic Specialist from Oklahoma City Police Department and a Ambassador for…" Joan stumbled off annoyed.

"For who?" Allison said.

"Nintendo, but is a excellent expert on Zombies." Auggie said.

"He's an Ambassador for Nintendo?" Jack yelled.

"That's not important." Joan said.

Jack sighed and walked to the back of the room with the others.

"We are looking at cells and we think we found the virus that caused all of this." Allison said.

"That's wonderful," I said.

"Y…Yes." Allison said as the screen got blurry.

"We are losing signal, we will have to do this tomorrow." Allison said before the screen went black.

"Dang it," Joan hit the wall.

**INGRID'S POV**

Reba ran up to our car and cried.

"God, Can you please help me. I've been running around for months. Please!" Reba screamed.

"Sure, We are headed to Oklahoma City," Tiffany said opening the door.

I hoped into the divers seat and let Joey sleep. Then I sped off away from the fire.

"It's terrible," Reba said looking to the fire.

"What happened?" Tiffany asked.

"Those dang zombies, they attacked Dallas, Texas and riots and chaos set fire to the city. The politicians all fled to a safe house."

"Wow," I said turning to Oklahoma.

**ANNIE'S POV**

Rhetta and I pulled out of Red River, New Mexico and headed to Eureka. It was a ways off now. Rhetta looked back out the window to Red River. I think she missed Luke. He had become so close to us in the past six months.

"Is that Taos?" Rhetta said looking in the distance.

"Yeah, I'll try not to go straight through it." I said.

She nodded and looked back at the mountains.

**LUKE'S POV**

It was strange how guilty I felt. It'd only been minutes but I felt terrible about letting them go without me. I knew they might need my help with something. Something important. I hoped they made it through Taos alright.

"Hey Luke, do you want to go down to the pizza place down on Main Street?" Someone asked.

"Um sure," I said grabbing my bag.

We all hiked down the mountain to the pizza place. I looked around at Red River. This place had been my friends homes for half a year. I wondered how close they felt to it now. I knew a part of me would always miss Oklahoma City and the OCPD. I already thought about Clay as a son In a way. I knew he looked up to me as a friendly father figure. I hoped he survived this and made something of his life. I didn't want his Mother, Father and Aunt's death to keep him down. I hoped the Angel Earl, the one that supposedly looked after Grace, looked after him.

We walked into the pizza place and ordered pizza. I thought it was strange how safe this place was.

**ANNIE'S POV**

We passed the Red River road block and headed to Taos. The guards seemed a little disturbed that we wanted to leave but they didn't say anything. We drove out of the mountains and entered a desert like place. I saw Taos in the distance and drove on.

"I hope Luke and Ingird get together again," Rhetta said dazedly.

"Me too," I said.

**CLAY'S POV**

I stood in the center of the OCPD with everyone from the Department. We were watching the TV over a broadcast about Texas. Apparently Dallas had been caught in the middle of a horrible fire and kill zone. The United States National Guard wanted to bomb it so the thousands of zombies wouldn't survive but somehow the people didn't want the humans to die there and kept it safe. I thought they should've blown it up. I'd rather die from a bomb than a zombie infection. At least that way I could keep my humanity.

**INGRID'S POV**

I heard screams and shouts as we drove through Texan Towns. Reba kept looking out the window and talking with Tiffany about music. Tiffany apparently use to watch Reba's show back in the Peace Time, AKA time before the plague. I saw the Oklahoma Border in the distance and smiled. Luke was so close now.

**LUKE'S POV**

We sat in the pizza place and ate together. It was dark now. The city was flooded with lights. I guess something about them deflected the zombies in the mountains. They weren't use to the bright lights. Even to us they were hot. I watched the TV as a United States ambassador released the towns that were heavily infected.

"Tallahassee…Dallas…Los Angeles…Seattle…Kansas City… Taos." I nearly choked on my pizza.

"What did he just say?" I stood up.

"Taos? Didn't you hear? That place is like one of the most infected in the nation." The waiter said.

"I need a car," I yelled at my friends.

**TIFFANY'S POV**

Ingrid switched me places as we passed into Oklahoma. It looked as peaceful as Red River as we passed through. I was happy Ingrid was gonna see Luke again and worried about Joey. He was starting to sweat. I think we all knew deep down he might be infected.

**ANNIE'S POV**

We pulled into the Taos border and found the town empty. We drove slowly and turned the lights down. Rhetta breathed out and I saw our breath float up. I shuttered and looked around at the empty ghost town. It seemed strange. We passed an adobe Mcdonalds and sped up. Then they all swarmed the van. Zombies were everywhere. They just surrounded us out of no where. I screamed and locked all the doors. They just moaned and looked around at us. I put the car in gear and sped forward. Zombies toppled under us as we drove away quickly. Then we reached a building and crashed.

"Get the bags and get out." I screamed at Rhetta.

She complied and we ran into the nearest building. It was a restaurant. We ran to the kitchen and hid in the back. Then I heard the zombies run in. We cowered in the corner and heard the zombies run through.

"God, why didn't we get the guns!" I cried.

Rhetta just cried and I hugged her.

The zombies got inside the restaurant and I heard them get closer.

"You're like family to me," I said to Rhetta.

"You too, I'm gonna miss you." Rhetta cried.

I opened my mouth but then the zombies ran in. I screamed and then heard a gun sound off several times. Zombies fell on the floor and I stopped screaming. Rhetta wailed on until the guns and zombies stopped going off. I gripped Rhetta's shoulder and reassured her it was okay. Then we both looked up at the person who saved us.

"Need a ride to Eureka?" Luke said swinging a gun over his head.

I just smiled.

**INGRID'S POV**

We arrived in Oklahoma City at last. It was the wee hours of the morning and just two hours ago we were in Texas. It's amazing how fast you can go without traffic. I pulled to a stop in front of the OCPD, where Luke was staying. My heart was beating so quickly. I felt like this was the cheesy part of the movie where the lovers rekindle their flame. Luke. I thought about his laugh as I jumped out and ran inside.

"Stop!" Someone yelled at me.

I froze and saw a teenage boy with a gun pointed at me. I gulped and held my breath.

"Who are you?" He said.

"M…my name is Ingrid N…Nilson. Please I just heard my boyfriend was here." I cried out.

I heard feet behind me and saw Reba, Tiffany, Joey, and Jason had followed me.

"Crap," The boy said. "My name is Clay Norman, Ingrid I'm friends with Luke." Clay said.

"Follow me," he said.

I looked at the others and followed him upstairs.

"Guys, We have some more visitors. This is Ingird, Luke's Girlfriend from Los Angeles." Clay addressed the detectives.

"Well S**T," one of them said.

"Where is Luke?" I asked.

"Honey, Luke went with Annie and our FOresnsic Specialist Rhetta Rodriguez to Eureka, Oregon to help find a cure. They passed through Red River just yesterday." The Captian said.

"Oh god," I cried.

"Are you okay?" Clay kneeled beside me.

"We passed them on the road, in an OCPD Van, I'm guessing it stands for Oklahoma City Police Department." Jason said.

"No way man, You're Reba!?" The same older man said.

"Sure am," Reba said.

**LUKE'S POV**

I'd decided to leave my friends for now and help my new ones. We were outside the dead zombie restaurant and packing up Chad's car that I borrowed. The three of us hopped in and sped off out of Taos. I saw zombies everywhere. I shivered as we pulled into the safe desert and headed to Eureka. I hoped Ingrid made it to Oklahoma City, alright.

The cure was close now.

The end was near.

The World Wide Infection.

Was coming to a decline.

My whole life…I remember it fondly…And I was going to get my old life back. Period.


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome To Eureka

**So guys, I don't own Eureka, Warehouse 13, Covert Affairs, Saving Grace, YouTube and more.**

Chapter Eight:

**INGRID'S POV**

"So we drove all this way for nothing?" Jason said.

"No," I said. "We know Luke is headed to Eureka, Oregon and we know how to get there."

"But what if we get there too late?" Tiffany said.

"I know how to fly a jet, my cousin has one up at Will Rogers." Detective Ada said.

"When did you learn how to fly a jet man?" Detective Dewey asked.

"Last year, after Grace… I needed something to distract myself so I learned how to fly…" Ada confessed. "I can fly you guys to Eureka."

"I'll call Joan and have her call Eureka." Captain Perry said.

"Oh my god, Thank you." I hugged Perry and Ada.

**JOAN'S POV**

"They've just arrived in Nevada themselves, They should get to Eureka within the day. " I said to Captain Perry.

"Great, so can we get Ingrid and them passage to Eureka?" She asked.

"I'll call straight away," I said.

**ALLISON'S POV**

I stood in the Director's office as the CIA hailed us over video call. I clicked answer as I saw Jack walk by the window. I waved to him and he smiled. Then I turned to the moniter.

"Sorry to bother you," Joan said to me.

"It's fine, not like anything is happening here," I said.

"Well Annie, Luke and Rhetta are almost to Eureka now, and Luke's Girlfriend, Ingrid her friends, Tiffany, Jason and Joey and Reba Macintyre need to come to Eureka with detective Ada."

"Sure, " I scribbled something on a pad and called Larry in.

"I need you to give these people acess to Eureka when they come," I told him.

"Thank you Allison," Joan said.

"No problem," I said and Joan hung up.

Then I sighed and turned around in my chair to see Jack talking to Zane and Jo about something. I thought it was still strange having everyone here. Eureka was no longer Government sanctioned. We were privately owned by a man who helped open it in the 40's. In fact, Jo, Jack, Fargo, Henry, myself all went back to 1947 and he came back with us. Then he left and we were thrown into a parallel Universe. I still cant help but think what life would be like if we would have stayed in our own timeline. Would this plague still be around? Probably not. I wondered how Fargo was. He was on a mission to Warehouse 13 when he was attacked. That was the last we had heard of him. I'd patched into Warehouse 13 but Claudia said he hadn't turned up. I got up and went to Lab 225 to check in on the cure process.

**ANNIE'S POV**

Nevada. We were leaving Nevada and heading to Eureka. We were about three hours away now. I was so excited I could hardily contain myself. Well I could I mean I was a CIA operative who had convinced a man to fall in love with me but he knew I was in the CIA the whole time? Strange. My life was indeed bizarre. I just hoped Auggie, Joan and Danielle were okay now. Then I realized something for the first time. The first time we had heard about the plague outbreak was on December 21st. I remember when Auggie made the joke about the end of the world. We all laughed in the office until Joan made us stop. Then we all moved on. Now I realize there must be some connection with this plague and the Aztecs. But it was probably just pure hatred that caused it to be on that day. The day the end of North America had started. Wow. I cant believe I hadn't noticed that before. How stupid of me.

"Luke," I said to him. "Do you need me to drive?"

"Nah, I'm good. You might want to drive to Eureka though once I get through the Portland Area."

"Okay, I'm gonna get some sleep then." I shut my eyes.

**MATT'S POV**

Zombies had broken to the Howson's house. Therese and I made sure the attic hatch couldn't be broken. We put a dresser over it the night before. We had all the good food and enough water to last us until 2014, which was so close now.

**INGRID'S POV**

Joey, Jason, Tiffany, Me and Reba, I wasn't sure why she was coming but she was, all made our way to the car with Detective Ada. I looked back at Clay and the others as we drove off. Reba sang and song and Tiffany and Ada all joined in. I smiled and saw Zombies stumbling around the streets. It made me sick.

**LUKE'S POV**

We came to a stop outside of Portland. Annie took over and I woke Rhetta up. We all drove around the outskirts of the town and looked for zombies. Rhetta and I had guns at the ready, just in case. I was so nervous about all of this.

"Almost in the clear," Annie whispered.

"God, it's cold," Rhetta said.

"I know," I shivered.

We passed a sign that said welcome to Portland and sped out of the town. I had a smile that went from ear to ear.

**INGRID'S POV**

"Get your crap and get in the plane, hurry!" Ada shouted at us.

I let out a scared cry and grabbed my things. Zombies were running at us from the airport. I saw Luke's plane and let out a sigh. Blood was soaked all along the side of it. It made me shutter. I got my things and hopped into the jet near us. Ada let off a few shots and ran in after us. I locked the car for some reason and threw the keys to it. We wouldn't be needing it any time soon. Joey looked pale and sick. Maybe he should have stayed at the station.

"What's wrong with your friend?" Reba asked sitting down next to me.

"We are sure." I said.

Ada shut the door and ran to the cockpit. He started the plane and we jetted forward. Dead bodies and destruction was all around us. I wondered what Luke thought when he saw all this. all this chaos and mayhem. It was sickening. I shut the window and looked at my shoes. They were flats, although I should have worn sneakers.

"Prepare for take off." Ada said over the intercom.

Jason laid back in his seat and sighed heavily. Then I looked at Joey and saw he had passed out. Poor Joey. I hoped he made it through this.

**ANNIE'S POV**

We had made it to the uncharted road that led to Eureka. I was so excited I nearly threw up. We sped down the road at top speed and passed a sign that said WELCOME TO EUREKA, OREGON. Luke smiled brightly and Rhetta patted us on the back. I saw bright lights up ahead and found a large gate blocking our way. Then a siren went off and we were surrounded by men.

"Who are you, state your business." A female voice said raising a gun at us.

"My name is Annie Walker, We were sent here by the CIA." I said.

"ID's quickly." She barked.

The three of us pulled out our wallets and handed it to her.

"They are clear," she said.

The gate opened up and we went through. A police car pulled up in front of us and led us through town. I saw several stores and a café named Café Diem. Then we stopped and the man walked out of his car. He was very tall and oddly resembled a scarecrow.

"My name is Jack Carter, Sheriff of Eureka. We are going to Globall Dynamics, where we are working on a cure."

"What's Global Dynamics," I asked.

"It's a ex- government sanctioned now privately owned lab. We found cures and new products for everything." He smiled. "My wife Allsion is the current head of it. She runs it."

**INGRID'S POV**

We were almost to Oregon now. Just five more hours to go and I would be with Luke again. My heart skipped a beat as I thought of finally getting to see him after nearly seven months.


	9. Chapter 9: Zombie Musicals

**Warehouse 13, Eureka, Covert Affairs, Glee, YouTube, Saving Grace, and the rest are not properties of me. I don't own them so don't sue me please. This is just for the fans;) I'm adding a random Musical Part for Glee, just cause I'm awesome. And this song is written by "Family Force 5", it's "Zombie"! And "Off with your Head by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs!" Someone send this to Luke and the others! And leave reviews telling me if this is good or not!? Its book 1 of 6!**

**Chapter Nine: **

**ANNIE'S POV**

Eureka was impressive. But Global Dynamics was even better. We travelled to a large lab with Sheriff Carter. It was huge and I mean huge. It was so big. I couldn't express how big. It was just pretty large. We pulled into the main parking lot and hopped out. Jack led the three of us into the high security laboratory. A darker skinned woman was waiting in the doorway. They kissed and I assumed that it was his wife Allison. They held hands as we walked to Laboratory 225. I looked around and saw people looking at us curiously. Luke and I waved and Rhetta crossed her arms. She looked cold. I took my jacket off and handed it to her. She smiled.

"Thanks," she put it on and put her hands in the pockets.

We got in an elevator.  
"Lab 225 is the Research Lab for viruses and Biological outbreaks. It's run by Dr. Fairview." Allison said.

"AKA, Dr. Crazy" Carter said.

"Jack, Just because she's widely outspoken and determined in her work doesn't mean she is crazy," Allison said.

"If you say so." Carter said.

"I do," Allison smiled.

I smiled and looked at Luke and Rhetta behind me. They were both whispering.

**RHETTA'S POV**

"Do you think they can really make a cure?" I asked Luke behind the others.

"Yeah, I'm sure they can, I mean this place looks impressive enough." Luke whispered back.

"I hope so, I just don't know. These zombies. They are scary…" I trailed off.

"It's okay Rhetta" I smiled and the elevator dinged.

**CLAY'S POV**

"Do you hear that?" I asked Captain Perry as the sun was setting.

She nodded. There was loud music playing in the distance. I was so confused. Music? But I hadn't heard music in forever, who could be playing it.

"Let's go look," Detective Dewey said leading us to the roof.

**GLEE'S Rachel's POV**

"_Airborne, Sound the air horn_," I sung as I walked into the middle of the darkly light street.

"_It's a contagion, Invasion, rampaging with no vaccination," _Finn and Blaine joined in.

"_Six feet down, coming out of the ground_," Quinn, Marley, Mercedes and Santana joined in.

"_Looks like it's getting around,"_ Puck and his brother sung.

"_It's a virus, apocalyptic,"_ I sung.

"_You won't survive this, You cant predict it, hey!"_ Artie and Tina sung.

"_Chaotic, psychotic_." All of us girls sung.

"_Death Defying, lifeless logic_." I sang as I killed a zombie.

_"It's scary, supernatural,"_ Sam and Finn sung.

_"Knock me down, I'm so come-back-able."_ Santana and Brittney,

_"Not dead, undead, a new creation."_ Mercedes sung as a zombie ran to her.

_"Zombie Regeneration,"_ I said shooting it with an arrow.

_"Fresh Flesh, but I don't need a headshot."_

_"Still hot, still rock,"_ WE sung as the chorus came in.

_"Worldwide, Infected." _We all sung as the music picked up and we attacked zombies. "_I'm back, resurrected. Whole life I remember it fondly, watch me walk like a zombie." _We all started moving like zombies and shooting them.

_"Zombie, Zombie, Zombie,"_ We all sung stabbing some.

_"Re-re-reanimated." _I sang teaming up with Finn and shooting a zombie's head off.

_"Back-Back-Back-Back from the dead."_

_"Zombie, Zombie, Zombie,"_

_"Zombie, Zombie, Zombie,"_

_"Re-Re-Reanimated,"_

_"Back-Back-Back-Back from the dead."_

"_Walk, Watch me walk, watch me walk like a zombie."_ The boys sang as they all started dancing like zombies and slicing zombies open.

_"I'm a zombie, who I want to be,"_ Tina sang.

"_And I don't want to be but a zombie_," Santana walked up and break danced in the street.

_"I know, Insanity, unattainable, unchainable,"_ I sang.

"_Zombie-ance is uncontainable,"_

_"Run for your-ru-ru-run for your life, what?"_ We sang to Brittney as a zombie ran to her.

_"Bon-Appetit, I got a new appetite,"_ Brittney sang as she got bit.

"_Transformed, be-be-be-be-reborn, uh."_

"_Love bites and it's in rare form_." She bit Santana.

"_Worldwide, infected_"

"_I'm back, resurrected_." Santana sang.

"_Whole life I remember it fondly,_" they got closer to each other.

Then they looked at us with hungry eyes and we changed songs.

"_Off with your head_," I sang as smoke filled the streets.

_"Dance til your dead,"_

_"Heads will roll,"_

_"Heads will roll, Heads will roll, on the floor_."

I closed my eyes and we all circled up together and the zombies sung "_Zombie by Family Force 5_" and we "_Heads will Roll by the yeah yeah yeahs_".

"_The men cried out, the girls cried out_."

"_Watch me walk like a zombie_."

"_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh no. Off- Off with your head, Dance till your dead, heads will roll, Heads will roll._" We sung.

"_WorldWide infection_, I'm back resurrected."

Then we sung and bodies clashed as we fought against each other. We killed fifty zombies right there and lost six people. Soon it was just Quinn, Finn, Sam, Tina, Marley and me.

"_Off-off with your head, Dance, Dance, Dance till your dead_," I swung at Mercedes zombie head.

"_Watch me walk like a zombie,"_ were the last words she sung.

After ten minutes it was just me and Quinn. I cried when I saw Sam, Finn, Marley and Tina's torn up bodies.

"_OFF WITH YOUR HEAD."_ WE screamed and sung at the same time and tore up the entire zombie army that had attacked up.

Then we were left alone with our dead friends and enemies. Lost in a world full of zombies… Until we heard claps. I looked up and saw several people on a roof looking down at us.

"Come on in man," One of them shouted.

**ANNIE'S POV**

Sheriff Carter and Director Carter led us down the hallway past scientists and suited men to Lab 225.

"Holy Crap," Luke said. "This place is nerd central."

"You'll fit right in," Rhetta snorted.

"Hey!" Luke laughed.

"Well Welcome to Lab 225 of the Advanced Biological Hazard Division." Allison waved.

"Director Carter, We found the cure!" a scientist yelled.

"Great, Send it to the bio defense and we'll try to deliver it throughout North America!" Allison thrilled.

"I can't even, this is great." I said.

"Wow this could be over soon," Luke said.

"Sheriff and Director Carter, Two planes are headed to Eureka!" Someone yelled at them.

"Who?" Allison asked.

"It's unknown, they are landing on main street." He said.

"Let's go," Sheriff Carter led us all down the way.

**INGIRD'S POV**

We were just over Eureka, Oregon. Detective Ada said another plane was close by. He tried hailing them but they wouldn't respond. Then Joey threw up more into the trash can.

"Ingrid, Honey, I don't think Joey is going to make it much longer. I think he's infected but his body is fighting it." Reba said.

"I know," I said to her.

"Maybe they have a cure in Eureka." Jason said.

"Hopefully," I shivered as I saw the small town below us.

"Preparing for Landing." Ada said over the intercom.

**OKay, so go listen to those two songs! And i dont own them either. so pleaase dont sue me:( Have a wonderful day! And leave reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Plane

**Covert Affairs, Eureka, Glee, Saving Grace, Warehouse 13, YouTube, Global Dynamics, and the rest are not my property. I didn't create them. And thank you all how follow and read this! **

Chapter Ten:

**LUKE'S POV**

We ran out of Global Dynamics with top speed. Sheriff Carter piled us into his jeep and we sped off to Main Street. Already I could see a plane in the distance coming in for a landing. We pulled into Café Diem and hopped out. Annie and Rhetta walked by the door and looked up. I blocked the cloudy sun rays out of my eyes and saw the jet pull its wheels out.

"How are they going to land on this narrow street?" I asked worried.

"It's not too large but I don't see the need to land here." A larger man said behind us. "Hi, I'm Vincent, I run Café Diem."

"Um, Luke," I shook his hand.

"What brings you to Café Diem in the middle of this hell?" He joked.

"The cure," I shrugged.

"I thought so," He went back to looking at the airplane landing.

It grew closer to the ground until it landed with a thump down the way. Then it screeched as the brakes pulled down. I covered my ears as it got louder.

"No, No, NO!" Sheriff Carter yelled as he realized the jet was going to hit his jeep.

Then there was a loud crash as the wing of the jet crashed into his jeep. It flipped over and went into spirals down the street. The wing tore off and caused the rest of the plane to catch on fire. The plane's wheels broke off and it went into spirals too. I heard several screams inside and I thought a few sounded oddly familiar. I guess that's just my imagination.

**TAYNA'S POV**

Jim and I were at BuckinghamPalace with Fleur and Mike. The queen was announcing something to do with North America. It was absolutely horrid outside. The streets were crammed with people. I still couldn't believe all this was happening to our friends over there. We'd been watching their YouTube Channels for a while, about a month now. Fleur went to look at Ingrid's channel and found a vlog. We were so shocked and happy we spent all day watching them. We knew Luke was no where to be seen. All they knew was that he was with Annie in Oklahoma City. Hopefully he was still safe.

"Attention, Citizens of The English Crown." A man said. "Please Direct your attention to the Queen as she addresses this pressing matter." He bowed to Queen.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I had to inquire that this matter is of the utmost horror of the Government. We wish with all of our hearts that we could help the North Americans in their time of need but the American President has told us that it's too chaotic to help. Power is still running and they are finding a cure. We would wish for you all to remain came and think positively. Pray is of the utmost importance to our friends across the sea." She said.

Then she went on about how the cure can help us and how we will be offering a safe haven to any survivors over there. When she was done the four of us walked to Trafalgar Square and thought about our friends.

"I honeslty don't know what to think anymore," Jim said.

"It's okay Jimmy, I think they'll make it." I said.

"I know Tan, but I'm just worried," He said.

"I hope Ingrid finds Luke, I really do." Fleur shook her head.

**CLAY'S POV**

"Okay, So what the hell was that?" I asked the two girls once they walked into the station.

"We all went to High School together and were in Glee Club. We didn't know what to do besides what we do best… Sing." The dark haired girl said.

"We've been fighting the zombies ever since our parents and teachers died weeks ago. I didn't think everyone but us would…die." The blonde cried.

"It's okay Quinn," The dark haired girl said.

"So you fight zombies with Music?" Ham said.

"Yes," The dark haired one said. "I went to NYADA before all this and I think it really helps me focus when I sing."

"I'm sorry about your friends," Captain Perry told them.

"It's fine," The dark haired girl said holding back tears. "I'm Rachel Berry, and this is Quinn Fabray." She shook the tears away.

**ANNIE'S POV**

We all ran as the Jet struck into a building down the street. Fire erupted immediately. We all ran to the plane and heard screams. Glass shattered and I saw peopled struggling to get out. Sheriff Carter had gotten several fire extinguishers and we were rushing to help them. I saw more glass shatter and a woman squeezed out. I nearly stopped as I realized who it was. Reba Macintyre was standing outside the plane. She reached in and pulled another body out. I couldn't see the face but I heard screams inside. The Carters and Luke put the flames out and let the smoke die out a little bit. I walked over to Reba and the man and offered my assistance.

"What can I do to help," I kneeled with her in front of the boy.

"All I know is his name Is Joey, He's sick with something." Reba pulled her jacket off and pushed it on a cut on Joey.

"I'll see if I can find medicine." I ran to Café Diem.

**LUKE'S POV**

Rhetta and I helped pull a body out of the plane. The face was burned beyond recognition. I hoped they made to Heaven alright. Then the next person came out and we nearly screamed.

"Butch?" We said at once seeing Detecitve Ada.

"Hey Y'all, I've got a surprise for Luke," He clutched his cuts and burned skin.

I looked at him confused and then I heard a coughing I recognized. It was a cough that I had taken care of for weeks at a time. The cough's owner was someone I was in love with. The cough belonged to Ingrid. My chunk. My girl.

**TESSA'S POV**

"What do you mean Red River might not be safe anymore?" I asked Sawyer.

"I'm just saying, The zombies have been rampaging in Taos lately. I'm afraid they might get up here." He said.

"We have protection," Meghan said.

"Plus we have an alarm system," Alex said.

"And guns," Shawna pointed out.

"Well, fine." Sawyer got into his tent.

I rolled my eyes and went down to the lake. When I saw myself in the water I thought about my mom. I wondered how she was doing. Probably doing alright. I could see her snuggled up in a blanket with a gun and a coffee cup. I laughed.

**MATT'S POV**

Therese and I ran as fast as we could behind fences. Zombies screamed at us as we jumped fences. I let out a terrified gasp as we landed in front of a few zombies. I gulped and we ran to the side fence and hopped over it. Soon we were on the high way near Cambridge. We hopped in every car and found one that worked. Then we drove off down the road as fast as the car allowed. I saw zombies fumbling over each other as we drove away. Then we were away from Cambridge and the zombies. Driving away to Whistler.

**LUKE'S POV**

Tiffany got out of the plane first and I ran to her. She hugged me and cried. Then, as if in a dream, Ingrid clambered out of the window cradling her right arm. She looked up and a tear rolled down her face. I just stood there and took it all in. Ingrid was in front of me for the first time in seven months. I bit my bottom lip and ran to her. She held her arms out and we embraced in a hug. I cradled her head and cried into it. She let the tears flow out in rabid sobs. I stroked her hair.

"I can't believe you're here," I said.

"I never stopped thinking you were alive," She said crying.

"Me either," I said.

"I love you Luke," she said.

"I love you too," I said.

She let go and we looked at each other. I wiped the tears and blood away from her cheek and kiss her. She kissed back and then I saw Annie and Rhetta behind me.

"Ingrid, This is Annie Walker and Rhetta Rodriguez, I guess you met the rest of the Oklahoma City crew." I said.

Annie stretched her hand out and Ingrid shook it.

"It's great to finally meet you," Annie said.

"You too," Ingrid sniffed.

"Hi," Rhetta laughed.

Ingrid smiled and Rhetta hugged her. Ingrid just smiled and cried more. I smiled and then I saw Reba Macintyre leaning over someone.

"Uh," I pointed to her and then remembered the dead body we found.

"We met Reba in Dallas, Texas and She's with Joey. I think he's infected." Ingrid said then she saw the dead body. "Oh God," She wailed.

"Ingrid who is this," I pointed trying not to cry.

"J…Jason." She cried.

"Oh god," I cried and fell back against the plane. I stared at Jason's body and cried. I couldn't process my emotions. Rhetta hugged Ingrid tighter as she cried. I got so worked up I kicked the plane and cursed. I couldn't believe one of my best friends was dead. I guess it was good he didn't get infected by the zombies but he was still too young. I knelt down beside the burnt body and cried.

"Jason, God." I said.

Then I pushed myself forward and sniffed my emotions up. I looked back at Ingrid and got up. I was going to focus on how happy I was to see her.

"I hate to break this up but…There is another plane coming in for a landing." The dark haired girl who had barked at us earlier said.

"Who is it this time Jo?" the Carters asked.

"We don't know, they aren't answering." Jo said.

"They didn't respond to us either," Ada said.

All of us looked at the sky as the new plane aimed straight to Main Street. I looked at Ingrid. She shook her head. This was someone else. Someone was infiltrating Eureka. Someone unknown. Hopefully they weren't dangerous.


	11. Chapter 11: The Downside

**Covert Affairs, Eureka, Glee, Saving Grace, Warehouse 13, YouTube, Global Dynamics, and the rest are not my property. I didn't create them. And thank you all how follow and read this! **

Chapter Eleven:

**LUKE'S POV**

I held Ingrid's hand as the second jet came in for a landing. Ada and Reba gasped when the jet landed down main street. It sailed smoothly to us.

"Get out of the way," I yelled at everyone.

We all jumped to the sidewalk as the plane flew past us. It stopped away down and we all ran down to it. I gripped Ingrid's hand tighter as we ran past the laundry mat and grocery store. When we all reached the plane I saw the door open. A metal staircase elevated down until it reached the ground. I watched as two black haired people, a girl and a boy, a blonde man, a red haired woman and a African American woman. Jack and Allison relaxed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Allison said.

"Univille wasn't safe anymore," The African American said.

"Allison, did you find a cure yet?" The red head said.

Jack told me who they all were. The red head was Claudia Donovan, The African American was Ms. Frederick. The two black haired people were Myka Berring and Pete Lattimer and the blonde man was Steve Jinks. They worked for a Warehouse in Univille, which collected artifacts that could destroy the world.

"Wow," I said.

"Were here to help!" Pete said.

"Pete, Quite, Look." She quietly pointed at Jason's body.

"Oh, Sorry Guys." Pete said.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

Allison walked over and filled them in. Annie walked over to us and crossed her arms.

"This is all getting really confusing. Oklahoma City has a angel, Eureka is hidden from everyone, The Warehouse collects dangerous deadly things, I work for the CIA, Zombies are everywhere, It's like a Television Plot." Annie laughed.

"We'd be like the worst actors ever," I forced a smile.

"Maybe not," Ingrid looked up at me.

"Can we like 'GET HELP'" Tiffany cried.

"Yeah, Let's all go to GD." Allison said.

**CLAY'S POV**

"I've never been to Oklahoma," Quinn said looking around at the pictures.

I looked up at the pictures of Cowboys and Indians and Oklahoma City. Then Quinn glanced over at the picture of everyone at the station and Me and Grace.

"Whose that next to you?" She asked.

"My Aunt Grace," I said.

"Where is she?"

"Um… She… Well passed away before all of this went down…" I said feeling tears well up inside of my eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry, She was beautiful," Quinn looked at me. "You kind of look like her," Quinn smiled.

I breathed out slowly and looked up at my Aunt Grace. Her blonde hair flowing and her eyes shining with pure happiness. Even if she was a alcoholic I loved her. I looked back to Quinn and saw a flicker of something in her eyes. She leaned in closer and I kissed her.

**ANNIE'S POV**

"Honestly, I don't know. I feel something for Luke. It's so bizarre. It's like he's family, but…" I said to Danielle through video.

Allison let me call her in her office while they attended to the injuried.

"Family you want to make out with, Come on, his eyes are totally amazing," Danielle said.

"But you know how I feel about Auggie," I slumped back in the seat.

"Well, Ask yourself, Auggie or Luke," Danielle said,

"Luke has Ingrid," I said.

"And I have Michael but we divorced." Danielle said. "Relationships never last long, and come on your hot, sexy and totally rock heels."

"Ha," I laughed, "I'll think about that." I said.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." She said hanging up.

"Bye, love you." I said.

The screen went black and I thought about my life for a few minutes. I never noticed the small liking I had to Luke. He was so determined and funny. I think I finally noticed when he saved Rhetta and I in Taos. I'd have to think more before I knew anything.

**LUKE'S POV**

"Hey I'm Claudia," A voice said behind me.

"Oh Hi, I'm Luke," I said shaking her hand.

"So what brings you to Eureka?" She said.

"Just searching for a cure to end this crazy S***." I said.

"Isnt that the truth. I can't belive they actually found one," She shook her head.

"So what do you do for a living?" I asked trying to clarify.

She smiled and pulled a snowglobe out of her bag. She shook in on a vile and I watched as it froze instantly.

"Whoa," I said.

"Careful. It's under freezing," She said. "We collect Artifacts from around the world that can cause danger. This little bugger is safe but some can cause serious damage. In fact just before all this happened we stopped a virus from an artifact that our boss Artie started. In the end we had to kill him, but you know. That was a long time ago, we've all made our peace with it."

"Sounds pretty interesting," I said.

"If you call almost getting killed weekly interesting then yes," She laughed.

"Hey Luke, can you help me for a second?" Allison asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll talk to you later," I said walking to Allison.

"Hold this bandage while I wrap it around Butch's leg." She said.

I held it in place as she twirled white gauze around Detective Ada's leg. I saw blood instantly soak into it. I cringed and saw him do it also.

I looked around at my friends and new friends. Ingrid smiled at me from across the room. I waved to her with my free hand. She waved back and raised her cast up. Her right arm was fractured in two places. It was amazing that she didn't feel the pain earlier. Allison freed me and she led me to the corner.

"Your Friend Joey Graceffa might be infected, we are running results and if he is we are going to use to cure if it's not too late," She said.

"Okay, and when are we going to mobilize the cure?" I asked. "I'm ready to get back to Los Angeles."

"Soon and Luke? Has anyone told you?" Allison looked confused.

"What?"

"The only way to deliver the cure is through a bomb system, and it's going to spread all over North America. It's going to cause all power to go out for ten years," Allison shook her head again. "North America isn't going to be inhabitable for a long time at least for electricity. We're going to fly to England after we set the bombs in place."

"What? What about our friends? Oh my god!" I said horrified.

"We can get them on the way to the East Coast." She assured me.

"But the power…"

"It'll be gone, everything. Lights, Guns, Phones, Cars, Laptops, Lamps, Hell I don't even know if Toilet's will work." She said.

"Everything." I looked up at the lights.

"We don't think Eureka will be affected, Or Warehouse 13." She said. "So that's good,"

"Yeah," And she walked off.

North America would be thrown back into the Stone Age in a matter of days. What would happen to everyone that got left behind? Would they die out? Would they starve? I suddenly felt sick to my stomach and sat down on an empty bed. I looked at the lights and pictured trying to live without them. Nothing would ever be the same again.

**Okay, So I like this Chapter! Make sure to Review and if you do let me know if I should add a POV of Teen Wolf. Just for a little bit to get their point of view on the whole Apocalypse. Just let me know because I don't think I should. It might get too confusing for you guys.**


	12. Chapter 12: Lose and Gain

**Covert Affairs, Eureka, Glee, Saving Grace, Warehouse 13, YouTube, Global Dynamics, and the rest are not my property. I didn't create them. And thank you all how follow and read this! **

Chapter Twelve:

**CLAY'S POV**

I threw my shirt on after waking up the next day. Quinn was fast asleep next to me. I looked at her and bit my lip. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I got up and found my jeans. I pulled them on and walked out into the Station. I found Detective Dewey asleep outside and I sat down next to him.

"Holy S*** man, did you?" He said looking at me. "With who?"

I smiled and sat down next to him, I was Eighteen now so I could do as I pleased.

"Quinn," I said looking up at the dark sky. The sunlight hadn't yet rose into the sky. And even if it did the sky was usually blocked out by dark clouds. I looked over at him and saw him remember something.

"I remember all the times Your Aunt Grace and I…"

"Ah Dude Shut up!" I said.

"I'm just messing with you," he laughed. "I was just about to go look off the roof, you coming,"

"Sure," I said getting up with him.

We threw open the attic access door and walked to the roof. When we got to the top I saw the street lamps shining in the distance. I saw shadows of zombies lurking under them. I saw Quinn and Rachel's friends dead in the street and I felt remorse for them. they never stood a chance against all the zombies in Oklahoma. I was glad Quinn survived though.

"It's awful isn't it?" I said when a zombie ate another dead zombie.

"Yeah," he said.

"I wonder if Ingrid and Butch made it to Eureka," I said.

"Probably man, Butch is dead focused. It'd take an electrical field to stop him."

**LUKE'S POV**

"So the Electrical field around Eureka caused the plane to crash?" Butch asked Allison.

"Yeah," She said. "I think Warehouse 13's plane entered just as the hole in the grid was closing up so it wasn't affected." She said.

"That's rough," he said.

"Okay, Everyone gear up. Eureka is going mobile with the Cure." Jack yelled.

"You heard him ladies, move it." Jo yelled and then cuddled up to a man named Zane.

The Scientists went to their labs and sealed everything off. Jack went off with people to move to Bombs onto a plane. I held Ingrid's hand as we stood in the Hospital Wing. We sat there together for minutes just cuddling. I looked up at the lights and smiled. At least we would be safe in England.

"I love you," Ingrid said.

"I love you too," I said.

"What do…" Ingrid was cut off with the sounds of shrill beeping.

Red lights flooded the Hospital wing. It was just us down here. Everyone else was on the Med plane. I got up and looked around.

"uh, Computer. What's going on?" I said loudly.

"Eureka is be invaded."

"By Whom,"

"Unknown, Scans show that they are all carrying a variety of viruses and diseases. It seems the perspective view in their ocpipital lobe is filled with a defect. Each of them are covered in blood and ragged skin, Popular books refer to them as 'ZOMBIES'."

"Great," I said worried. "Ingrid we need to get to the Loading Bay. Computer print a map to the LoadingBay," I said.

A tablet light up with schematics and we ran off with it. Ingrid held my hand as we turned left to the elevator. I heard beeping and saw no one else on this floor. We got in a jetted up to the Lobby. People would be there and GD Would be protected. When it dinged open I saw pure emptiness. Lights were already flickering with static. I gulped and we walked out into the empty lobby carefully.

**ANNIE'S POV(FIVE MINUTES AGO)**

I sat in the directors office after finishing changing into a purple dress with high heels and fixing my hair. I put on lip stick and smiled at myself in the mirror. It felt good to focus on my looks instead of zombies for once. I planned on talking with Luke about these things I was feeling. Maybe he had been feeling something as well. Then a beeping sounded off. When I asked the computer what was happening it just turned off. I gulped and looked out into the lobby. I saw people running around like crazy and papers flying everywhere. A gun went off and several lights and ceiling panal fell to the ground. I ducked and hid under the desk. After a few seconds the noise stopped and a ding came from the elevators. I saw Luke and Ingrid step out and look around.

"In here," I yelled at them.

They looked up and ran to me. When the door shut I saw the franticness in their eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Zombies in Eureka." Luke said.

"UGH!" I groaned.

"We're planning on going to the Loading Bay. We have a map there." Ingrid held up the tablet.

I nodded and looked It over.

"Well let's go." I said walking over the door.

"No wait, something doesn't feel right," Luke said suddenly.

"Oh come on," I said opening the door, "There aren't any here yet,"

Ingrid screamed as I opened the door. When I turned around it was too late. Three zombies were running to me. I ran back to Luke and Ingrid and felt myself fall as they grabbed my legs. Luke flung himself forward and pulled at my arms. Lights began to flash as the electricity started to fail. The zombies dug into my legs and I cried. I looked into Luke's eyes and saw him cry. I knew he felt something. I cried harder.

"I'll never forget you," I said.

"Don't say that," He said as he grabbed my arms and pulled.

"I'm going to miss you, Tell Rhetta and Auggie and Joan and Danielle I love them, and you." I said as I felt my grip losen.

I screamed as my fingers etched off of the frame work and I was just holding on to Luke. I heard a gun sound off as Ingrid shot a rifle from inside. One of the zombies fell over and bit into my leg. I coughed up blood.

"Let go," I cried.

"NO!"

"Let go," I cried harder and gave up hope.

"I'll never forget you Annie, ever." He said.

I cried and felt my hands pull away from his. I screamed as the zombies pulled me into the darkness. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Ingrid and Luke crying as the Director's office lowered underground.

Then everything went black.

**CLAY'S POV**

"Would you like some coffee?" I asked Quinn as she woke up.

"I'd love some," She yawned.

I smiled and walked into the kitchen. I poured two cups of coffee. I walked back into the bedroom and handed her a cup.

"Thanks," She said taking a sip. "Mmm,"

"So…" I said.

"Last night was amazing and Clay?"

"Yes?"

"I think I love you," Quinn said.

"I…I love you too," I smiled widely and leaned in to kiss her.

Then she pulled back and smiled. I hugged her and felt her cold arms wrap around me. I rubbed against them and warmed them up. Life was great. I had almost forgotten about the zombies.

**AHHH! I can't believe I just did that! I wrote Chapter's 13 and 14 but I'm going to release them 10/9/12 and 10/10/12. I hope you liked this! Tell me what you think about it all and Annie! Gosh, but don't worry. Something bigger is coming. This is just the beginning. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13: The Escape, Part 1

**Covert Affairs, Eureka, Glee, Saving Grace, Reba, Warehouse 13, YouTube, Global Dynamics, and the rest are not my property. I didn't create them. They belong to their networks and writers and producers. Oh my god guys, Book One is almost over! It's crazy how far I've come and I'd like to thank you all who have gone through this crazy roller coaster of a book. The last few chapters will be up over the course of the next few days or two weeks! In the meantime, Enjoy Chapter 13.**

Chapter 13:

**LUKE'S POV**

I screamed in horror as Annie was pulled back into the darkness by the zombies. I heard a different siren and saw metal paneling slide down over the office. The last I saw of Annie was her crying as the office lowered underground. I screamed out and cried. It wasn't fair. We were all suppose to be safe.

"Are you okay, Luke?" Ingrid cried.

"NO!" I screamed. "Annie's dead. It's my fault… Maybe if I hadn't kept them waiting in Taos they would have gotten here sooner and all this could have been bypassed." I cried.

Ingrid kneeled by my and hugged me tight. I cried into her arm and sniffled. When the office stopped moving I stopped crying and focused on getting out of here and finishing was Annie and I had started. It gave me a small hope and a burst full of determination. I clentched my fists and stood up. Ingrid looked at me.

"We need to get through this Air duct and climb out into the halls then get to the Loading Bay." I said.

Ingrid nodded and handed me the Tablet. I looked over the map and pried open the air duct. I saw Ingrid pick up something and put it in her pocket. I didn't pay any attention. Then I flew back onto the floor as I got the air duct open. The metal hatch flew out of my hands and hit the metal wall where glass use to be. There would be no way of telling how deep we were in Global Dynamics. We would have to hurry and catch up with the others before they took off.

**MATT'S POV**

When we got to British Columbia I saw things were definitely happening. Zombies seemed to be dying left and right and starting to eat each other. It gave me hope that us Humans were hiding or…most of us had died. I remember hearing the Queen announce that ½ of the population had turned into zombies during all of this and another 1/4th had died from being eaten. That didn't leave much left. Therese and I drove on to Whistler. Family was all I could think about now.

**TESSA'S POV**

"I just got a Text from Luke." Alex shouted.

We all ran from our tents to him. He pushed some of us back and read it aloud.

"We found a cure, Zombies Invaded Eureka, With Ingrid trying to get out of the office, Annie is dead, We will save this country." Alex said.

"They made it to Luke!" I said.

"Oh god, Annie died!" Shawna said but the cheers over the cure blocked her out.

**CLAY'S POV**

I was with Quinn on the roof looking out to the stormy skies. She clutched her cup of coffee and looked out to her friends. I put my arm around her and patted it.

"You know, when I first met them all I was dating Finn, Rachel's ex Fiancé, and I had a baby but I gave it up for adoption. I thought I was so…much better than them. That I was superior. That I could make it and they couldn't. I think over the next three years I learned that we all should come together to solve our problems." Quinn said.

"You have a baby?" I looked at her.

"Beth, but Rachel's mother adopted her. I hope they're okay." Quinn looked into her cup.

"They will be," I smiled.

She smiled back and kissed me.

**RHETTA'S POV**

"Okay, Let's go. I want three planes up and headed to Miami, Manhattan, Haven, Seattle, Los Angeles, Oklahoma City, Red River, Washington D.C. and Univille." Jo Lupo yelled.

"Wait, we cant leave without Annie, Luke and Ingrid." I said.

"Yeah," Butch agreed.

"There will be a plane waiting and it'll take them to England. We will go to OKC and get your friends and in Red River." Jo said softly.

"Okay," I said.

I sat down with Butch and looked around the LoadingBay. I saw Allison and Jack talking to guards and pointing to planes. I had to give it to them. they knew how to operate. All this had been done in under twenty-four hours. It was impressive.

"I think I'll ride with the others," I said to Butch.

"I'll stay with you too," He said.

Then I saw Luke's friends and Reba board a plane.

"Butch, Rhetta," Tiffany ran to us.

"Yes?" I said.

"Remember Joey? Our friend that was really sick and we thought he was infected?" She asked.

"Yeah, What about him?" Butch said.

"It turns out he had a contagion of Influenza, a cold and allergies. It was no wonder he hadn't been feeling good at all." Tiffany laughed. "Allison gave him shots and pills and he's getting better." She smiled.

"That's great," I said.

She smiled and ran onto the plane. Soon it was just us, a small helicopter and the pilot. The pilot was listening to airway chatter and the sirens went off around the loading bay. I looked at Butch and then the Pilot started panicing.

"Zombies In Eureka!" He screamed.

"Oh my god, the others!" I said to Butch.

"They'll get here." He gulped.

**LUKE'S POV**

Ingrid and I crawled through the air ducts until we reached the opening. I looked around and saw an unharmed floor. Ingrid handed me the gun and we jumped out. I cleaned my pants off and helped her down. I looked around as the sirens went off louder and louder. I saw several empty labs and papers scattered across the floor. Obviously these people knew how to evacuate.

"We need to take the next air duct up four floors until we reach Sector 5." I said. "Then we can take a service elevator straight to the LoadingBay."

We walked carefully to the new air duct and I started to jimmy it open. I heard squeaks and groans as the metal slowly started to give away. I used my finger nail to un screw off two nails. I started on the third when I heard the elevator ding open. I looked back and saw nothing but an open elevator through the circle lab in the middle. I gulped and continued to unscrew.

**TIFFANY'S POV**

The stormy skies floated past as we flew off to Red River. Our jet was capable of holding all of our friends. Another jet was headed off to Oklahoma City to pick up the crew there and another to D.C. for the CIA crew. I was so happy all this was about to be behind us. We were flying off to a bright new future. A future full of new possibilities and new outcomes. Everything we thought about the world was going to change. America was going to down spiral into non existence for a while. In the mean time we would all gracefully live in England.

"It's really going to change," Reba said to me.

"It really is," I said.

"I don't think we can ever go back to normal life," she said.

"Amen to that," Joey coughed.

"Hey," I smiled.

"What did I miss?" He looked confused.

"Just the cure, zombies, the escape and now we are picking up everyone in Red River and flying to England." I said.

"Dang, did we find Luke?"

"Sure did sweet heart," Reba winked.

"Good," he fell back asleep.

Reba and I laughed.


	14. Chapter 14: The Escape, Part 2

**Covert Affairs, Eureka, Glee, Saving Grace, Reba, Warehouse 13, YouTube, Global Dynamics, and the rest are not my property. I didn't create them. They belong to their networks and writers and producers. Well Here is Chapter 14, a day early! I might as well do 15 later too. **

Chapter 14:

**RHETTA'S POV**

"They should be here by now!" I said.

"Relax Rhetta, your creating a trench." Butch said.

I looked down and saw I had been pacing back and forth for several minutes without noticing. I stopped and sighed.

"Aren't you worried?" I said.

"Course I am, but we need to think positive." Butch said.

**LUKE'S POV**

"Go faster!" Ingrid screamed.

I heard the zombie behind me but I couldn't see it. I unscrewed the third screw and started on the fourth Ingrid screamed. I looked back and I could see the zombie down the hall. I looked back at the hatch and just pulled with all of my strength. I was glad I had gone to the gym so much in the spring. I pulled it open and pulled Ingrid into it. She gasped and crawled in. I handed her the map and gun just as the zombie got close. I turned around and kicked it with the technique Annie had taught me. It staggered back and I ran in for a second attack. I kicked it in the face and heard a snap as the spinal cord broke in half. The zombie groaned and fell to the floor. I ran to the duct and clambered in. I followed Ingrid to the T junction and we climbed up on a ladder. We passed several floors and stopped when we reached Section 5. We climbed into another T junction and peeked through the vent. I saw a total of five zombies on this floor. I gulped and started to say we should just climb the rest of the way. But Ingrid was already kicking the vent open and cocking the gun. She smiled and me and busted through the duct. When she was on the floor I heard the gun go crazy. I saw splatters of blood and shells fly everywhere. Screams threw up into the air and mixed in with the gun fire. I cowered in the vent until little Ingrid popped her head back up.

"I'm waiting," She threw the gun on the floor.

"Holy Crap!" I said.

"I picked up a few things in Red River from some local hunters." She looked at her nails.

**TESSA'S POV**

My heart stopped as a plane landed in the middle of Red River. We all saw it. Everyone walked out of their tents and saw Eureka on the side. I gasped and we immediately went to work on packing. We left food and other suppies. All we took were sleeping bags, cameras, electronics, pillows and phones. Then we ran to our cars. The trek down the mountain had to be the most difficult climb we'd ever experience. People slipped on the rocks and cut their arms or legs open. I think Meghan hit her skull but went on. We were determined to get out of this Hell North America had become. When I saw the first of the cars I nearly shouted with Joy. But I also saw a zombie not too far away. It was just standing in front of the _Honda._ The others stopped and we stared at it. Sawyer pulled a gun out and shot it. Then I heard groans from the trees. I noticed more zombies in the forest around us. We all grew eyes of terror and ran to our cars. The zombies took full notice of the fresh meat now. They staggered out of their hiding places and walked to us. We all clicked the cars open and each of the trunks flung open. When we reached them we threw the bags into the back and shut them. Finally I heard the first scream and saw Sawyer being nibbled on by a female zombie.

"This would be so much hotter if she wasn't a zombie," Sawyer cracked one final joke.

I screamed and hopped into the nearest car. We all started off away from the zombies. Shawna cried profusely. I looked at her sadly and just focused on the road after that. The car bounced as the road turned to pavement. I saw Red River straight ahead. We all sped up quicker and turned into main street. I looked over to the cabins and saw zombies wondering around outside. How did they get into the town's limits? Red River was secured by guards everyday? I rolled my eyes and turned into the park in front of the Town Hall. Shawna was already out and getting the bags when I hopped out. The plane was being surrounded by people who wanted to be free. We all ran to it and I saw Tiffany inside. She looked around the crowds until she spotted all of us. She tapped the guard she was with and pointed.

"Get away!" Another guard sent off a round of bullets to the sky. "We're here for a few people! By order of the President!" He lied.

The crowds parted slightly and we burrowed through them. I felt hands pull at my shirt and bag as we walk to it.

"Take us with you!" a woman called.

"Please!" another said.

"This is bull crap, we have a right to get on this plane!" A blurry man screamed.

The guard rolled his eyes at him as we got on the plane. The man then raced forward and struck the guard. The guard fell down and another guard sent a ray of bullets into the man. The crowd screamed and ran away at top notch. Tiffany pulled me into the plane and we sat down in various seats. I dropped my bag below me and gasped for breath. I looked out the window and saw zombies in the distance. People were screaming louder now. I looked at my car key and ran to the door. I saw a woman with two children and yelled at her.

"Take the white car in the park over there, hurry!" I handed them to her.

"Bless you," she ran off with it and her kids.

I knew she was thankful but I could also tell she was anger about not being able to get on the plane. I sat back down and heard the plane start up. I saw the woman drive away in my car and get away from the zombies. I smiled. I had saved a life today. The plane started up and we took off down main street. I cried as Zombies tore into our Red River friends. Then we were in the dark skies. Red River was just an ominous scene of chaos below us. I looked at Tiffany.

"One, Why is Reba with you and two, where are we going?" I asked.

"Met her in Dallas, and England."

"Why England?" Chad asked.

"The bombs that deliver the cure are going to wipe out all power in North America for Ten years. Like nothing will be able to work here." She said.

"I guess that's the price we had to pay," I said.

I looked out the window and saw the towns fade away. Soon we would be in England. A new life would be waiting for us there.

**LUKE'S POV**

The elevator took us up to the LoadingBay. When it dinged open I saw only one helicopter and Rhetta and Butch sitting in front of it.

"Oh thank god," Rhetta exclaimed.

"Ready to go?" I said.

"Where is Annie?" She asked.

I shook my head and Ingrid looked down. Rhetta started crying immediately. I cried and hugged her. We would have stayed like that if it weren't for the zombies and starting helicopter.

Butch pulled us all into the helicopter as it started rising up. I saw zombies break through the door as we lifted fully off the loading bay ground. The large exit opened and we soared out into the storm filled skies. Rain poured down on the windshield. I looked back to Global Dynamics as the doors shut and we were gone. Eureka was soon just a memory of despair and hope. A place that would forever be remembered as 'The place that saved North America'. England here we come.


	15. Chapter 15: The Cure

**Covert Affairs, Glee, Saving Grace, Eureka, Warehouse 13, and the rest are not property of me, myself or I. They belong to the souls of their networks, writers and all that stuff. So now to the good stuff. Chapter 15. Two more chapters to go for Book 1 guys!**

Chapter 15:

**CLAY'S POV**

"Clay man," Dewey broke onto the attic.

"What?" I said alarmed.

"They have a plane coming in for us. The only problem is we have to go to the airport." He said.

"Okay, let's go." I smiled.

Quinn beamed at me and we held hands as we went to collect our things. I was so happy. I ran to my room and pulled a old suitcase out. It was funny how years ago this room had been a interrogation room. I had boarded up the see through mirror and now I slept here and Butch on the other side. I packed my photo album and then my clothes I had gotten from the store down the street all those months ago. I put them all in the case and helped Quinn with her things. She smiled and I took them down to the garage below. Rachel and Captain Perry, along with her daughter Grace, joined us as we walked to the last of the cars. We had a OCPD patrol car and a larger van for the medics. Quinn, Rachel, and Perry all climbed into the back and I hopped up front with Dewey. I waited until the rest of the crew had gotten into the back and the rest in the patrol car before opening the garage. Thunder cracked as we pulled onto the street. I felt the tires roll over bodies and ignored them as I turned to the street. The patrol car raced in front of me and I sped up. We turned into Robinson and then took short cuts to the airport. We passed the arena and the sky scrapers will their windows knocked out. I saw a fire at the top and knew someone had been living there. Rain began to pour as we pulled out near the Airport. I looked around at the land and tried to see zombies. I had no such luck. The entirety of the land was barren. That was one positive aspect of our journey.

Minutes later we were entering the limits of the airport. I saw the signs fallen on the road. The patrol car pushed them out of the way as we drove behind them. I looked at the parking garage and saw one or two dead people. I noticed the grass over grown on the streets. It was a strange sight.

"There it is man!" Dewey shouted.

I looked up as I drove and saw a small plane landing in the airport. I realized we had gone the wrong way and then called the others on the radio.

"Stop and follow me," I yelled.

I hoped they listened. I saw them swerve over to the right as I darted past. Then they sped up and followed me. Dewey soon enough figured my plan out. It worked out for the most part. The Medic van flung through the glass wall of the aiport. Shards went flying everywhere and broke the windshield open. I closed my eyes and turned the wheel as we got into the airport. The patrol car stopped behind us and I hopped out.

"Come on," I yelled.

It took them all a few minutes to get out and gather their things so I took it upon my self to get weapons. We had guns and more things but I didn't have anything. I found a .45 MM hand gun and stuck it in my jeans. It was in the hands of a dead police man by several dead airport people. I walked away quickly. Then we ran to the stairs and down to the first floor. Our feet echoed across the airport. I looked around and found an exit to the outside.

"Yes!" Quinn smiled.

I turned the knob and felt it stick. It was locked. I cursed. Then Dewey took his shot gun and blew the handle off. Captain Perry's baby started crying and I heard zombies down the way. I cursed again and pulled the door open. We ran out into the open and saw the destruction of the airport in further view. Blood was all over the place and grass and old marks of flames and debris. I saw the plane a ways away.

"Let's go!" I ran off with everyone.

We got pretty far until Dewey screamed. I stopped and saw him standing still. I motioned for him to follow and saw a red stain flow through his shirt. Then he coughed up blood and fell to the ground. A zombie was standing behind him fully soaked in blood and covered in muscles. I took the shotgun and sent off a few rounds. I had expected him to fall flat to the ground. Instead he just grew a scowl. He ran to us and we ran away screaming. The plane's door opened and a guard pointed to us. I looked back as I ran and saw the zombie scream at us. I shot him again in the head and saw the bullet go straight through his eyes. Then I cried as he kept running. I saw the guards carry something out of the plane and set it down just outside of it. They ran back inside and I feared they would shut the door. They didn't. Quinn and the rest of the crew ran on as I turned to the zombie. He stopped just by me and growled. I raised the shot gun and pointed it to him.

"Time to die, bastard." I said.

I used every last bullet on him until he fell to his knees. He looked up at me as blood poured down his face.

"This is for Quinn's friends and Dewey." I shot the final bullet between his eyes and it was done.

I threw the gun across the way and got on the plane. I saw Tiffany, Reba and all of Luke's friends. I smiled and walked past them all. I sat down next to Quinn and held her hand.

"Don't ever leave me," she said.

"I wont," I promised.

She laid her head on me and I looked over to Tiffany.

"The others are on a plane headed to England… Luke wants to tell you something when we get there." She said.

**ALLISON'S POV**

"All the bombs are delivered." Jack called over the intercom to me.

"Great, let's do this as soon as we get off of the east coast." I said to him "Did we get everyone?"

"Well Annie, a man from Oklahoma City died and we couldn't find the CIA bunch. We got to Jamestown and found it empty. We looked and looked but found nothing." He said.

"That's…I don't know…" I looked confused.

"I know, it's pretty strange to me too." he said.

"I wonder what happened to them." I said.

"I don't think we will ever know." Jack said.

"Hm, okay Tell me when it's a go and I'll set it off."

"You got it Director Carter,"

"Okay, Bye sheriff Carter, love you." I hung up.

I looked out the window as I flew to England. I looked back at coast of North America. My home was shrouded in the dark skies of North America. I felt the pain in my chest as I thought about being away from it for ten whole years. at least we would be in England with everyone we cared about except parents and things. I looked at my kids and smiled.

**JACK'S POV**

"Okay, let's go dad," Zoey called to me as I dropped the bomb down.

"Alright," I walked back to the helicopter. When I closed the door I saw a zombie run to us. The helicopter started and we were off. I saw New England turn to the Atlantic Ocean and I took a breath. Zoey's college, Harvard, was gone now. It would just be a building that use to be Harvard. Then I called Allison.

"Hit the button,"

"5…4…3…2…1…" She counted down and I heard a click.

Zoey and I looked back and saw the bomb go off. It sent up a smoke that surrounded the beach and coast. It didn't go over the water. I also saw the cities on the coast start to shut down and the power slowly die out. I knew people would be screaming as cars, phones, TV's, radio's, and more shut off for ten years. People would be crying as they lost touch with their friends and family across the country.

"It's a good thing though…right?" Zoey said.

"I think so," I said.

"It's just not fair that only a few of us get to be safe."

"I don't know what to think…" I looked out to the water.

Allison had set up a Building for everyone headed there from Eureka, Red River, and Oklahoma City. We would meet there and find out what happens next.

**ONE MORE CHAPTER TOO GO! OH MY GOD. I'd have it up tonight but I need sleep. So Tomorrow the End of Dark World 1 is coming and the start of Dark World 2 begins!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Final Safe Haven

**You know the Drill, I don't own Covert Affairs, Eureka, YouTube, Saving Grace, Glee, Warehouse 13 and yeah. Don't sue me…Blah Blah Blah. Enjoy The final Chapter of Dark World. **

Chapter 16:

**LUKE'S POV**

I looked at the water as the helicopter soared over the Atlantic Ocean. I saw Ireland in the distance and knew our new home would be just around the corner. The place I would come home to and sleep at just miles away. I guess Kilometers since we would be in England. We'd all have to get use to new systems of measurements and how we drive. I guess that would be the price we pay for being safe. I saw Ingrid smiling at me.

"Luke," she lifted her head off the door.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"When we were in the office I picked up something…I think you and Rhetta should have it." Ingrid pulled out a purse wallet.

Rhetta looked at me and we leaned in next to Ingrid. I took it from her and opened it. I saw Annie's bright smile shining back at me from her Smithsonian Instititue ID. I pulled it out and read over her information. I smiled and felt a tear roll down my cheek. I handed it to Rhetta and heard her cry a little. I went through the wallet and found a receipt for a bagette and a soufflé from Paris. I shook my head and found a picture of Annie, Danielle, Danielle's kids and who I assumed was Danielle's husband Michael. Then I pulled my phone out and found the picture of Rhetta, Clay, Annie and myself from four months ago. I smiled and shook my head. I closed the wallet and started crying. We'd lost our best friend. I couldn't believe she had gone. When I looked back to the Water I saw Ireland beneath us. I couldn't even see the sea anymore. Then the IrishCoast vanished and England was in full view.

"Where are we going? I should call Fleur and have her find us." Ingrid said.

"Wolverhampton, Then the English Government is putting all of you on a panel to answer questions. You all are a big deal here in England." The pilot said.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah, You only helped stop a zombie invasion and survive the plague?" He said.

"That's true but…" I looked back to the sea.

**CLAY'S POV**

I was in a black car headed to Wolverhampton, United Kingdom. Quinn, Captain Perry, Rachel and Tiffany were in the car with us. As soon as we had landed people surrounded us with cameras and microphones. We were ushered into a car and sent on to a hotel. I held Quinn's hand as the English Country side flew by. We were finally safe here in England. There would be no more running, hiding or being afraid. Well, we might still be afraid. After every thing we had been through it was hard to imagine just walking down a street without having some sort of worriment. At least that's how I pictured it. The car turned and we stopped in front of a large hotel. The door opened and we walked up to the lobby. I saw the others from my plane walk up behind me.

"Right this way," A manager said.

We all followed him through the busy lobby to a conference room. We all walked to the middle and just stood awkwardly. There were slight murmurs but nothing happened until Allison, Jack, Luke, Ingrid and the others walked in.

**LUKE'S POV**

The news spread fast about Annie. I found out her friends were missing as well. I thought that was utterly strange. I felt worse in some way. If we had Joan, Danielle, her kids and Auggie at least I would have felt like we helped Annie out some how. Now it seemed useless. Clay walked up to me and hugged me.

"It's okay," I said patting his head.

Then he told me about Dewey and everyone else that had died on the way here.

I started crying too.

"If you ever need anything, just call. Anytime." I said. "You're my son." I smiled.

He cried harder and hugged me tighter. Ingrid walked over and he hugged her too. She just smiled and hugged him back. Then he told us about Quinn and I nodded.

"Well, don't do anything you will regret kiddo," I messed his hair up.

"Do you want to meet her?" He asked.

"Sure," I looked at Ingrid and saw her nod.

He ran off and came back with a beautiful blonde girl with dazzling eyes and a great smile.

"Hi, I'm Quinn Fabray," She introduced herself.

"These are my P…." Clay stopped himself.

"Parents," Ingrid and I said at once.

It made him stand a little taller. I knew he hadn't had a full set of parents since he was very small. I was glad we would be there for him now. We talked with Quinn about College and told Clay he should apply to a college here in England. He beamed. I don't think anyone had brought that up to him in a long time.

**ALLISON'S POV**

"So we're going to an interview after this?" Butch asked me.

"Yes," I said.

"Then a Television Program?" Claudia crossed her arms.

"Yes, They want to get our story out." I said.

"Well great, I've always wanted to be on TV. Ms. Frederick said we could open up Warehouse 12, did she tell you?" Claudia asked me.

"No, But that's great,"

Warehouse 13 was the Warehouse in America while Warehouse 12 was the one stationed here in England. I looked at my watch and saw the time.

"Everyone, we need to get to Trafalgar Square for the Interview."

**LUKE'S POV**

Sitting in front of a hundred people wasn't exactly my cup of tea, but there I was. People were talking excitedly as we prepped for the interview. I saw myself in the mirror and found myself covered in blood and grim. Then I felt my phone vibrate and I pulled it out.

_Tanya, Fleur, Mike and I are here. _– JIM

I looked through the crowd and saw eight hands waving. I pointed it out to my YouTube friends and they all waved back. Tanya blew us a kiss and Ingrid blew one back.

"Okay, The English Parliament would like to thank, The American Survivors, for coming out today and talking with us. I'd like to ask each of you what you went through." A woman said.

I listened as everyone went over their experiences. It went in this order, Allison, Zoey, Jack, Butch, Rhetta, Clay, Quinn, Rachel, Captain Perry, Meghan, Cat, Tessa and Shawna, Chad, Alex, Joey(Who was still sickly), Whitney, Brittney, Claudia, Pete, Myka, Ms. F, Steve and finally me. I threw out the journey from the plane to Oklahoma City, to the six months Rhetta, Annie and I had spent together. Then I went onto the Red River part and passing Ingrid, saving Rhetta and Annie from zombies in Taos. Annie dying and then coming here. The crowd at this point was crying histerically from all of us. hours had passed and it seemed like a thousand people had gathered around us. Finally Ingrid went and told her tale and we wrapped it up. I looked around and felt like a zombie could attack at any moment. I shuttered and followed the others to the cars. We drove onto a studio in London and did a talk show. They split us up by location at this point. It was just Rhetta and I alone.

"How did you feel when Luke came back to save you two?" The man asked.

"Relieved." She said getting a laugh from the crowd.

"And how about when Annie died?"

"It really hit me," I said.

"How so?" He asked.

"Annie was like a part of me at this point, just like Rhetta and everyone is that I know. So seeing her pulled in to her death by Zombies really… really messed with me."

Rhetta nodded.

The crowd applauded and Rhetta and I waved.

Then we stood up and I took Rhetta's hand. We raised it up and waved to the crowd.

"For Annie," I said.

"For Annie," She repeated.

**EPILOUGE: (1 Month after the Escape.)**

**LUKE'S POV**

After we had been in England for over a month the Government issued the construction of a small town just outside of London called New America. Ms. Frederick was actually warranted the President. She accepted. I didn't know what happened to our President and I didn't want to find out. They released us from London two weeks after we got there and Ingrid, Clay and I moved in with Jim and Tanya. Ingrid and I adopted Clay as our son for his and our sake. But the biggest thing happened a week before that. I had taken Ingrid to a small park where Fleur and my friends all put candles out. A violinist played music as we had a picnic at Dusk. It was truly romantic. Then I got down to one knee and looked to Ingrid.

"Ingrid Nilson, Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Oh my god! Yes!" she cried and hugged me.

We'd already begun planning the preparations for our wedding with Allison, Fleur and Rhetta's help. It was going to be in the fall of 2015. In the meantime my fiancé Ingrid, my son Clay Conard-Norman, and myself all live in Norwich, England. We live a small life and have nightmares of the zombies but we are happy. Hopefully in ten years we will be content and happily settled here in England. The world was changed and it felt like it had for the better.

**:'(**

**It's sad when you finish something like this. **

**At least it continues right? With more twists and happy and sad parts and all the gruesome insides. Hopefully you enjoyed Dark World 1! I know I did. It was so fun writing. I may have rushed it a little but HEY, what r u going to do. **

**This series Continues with Dark World 2: The Lost Continent.**

**The first chapters will be out shortly.**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


End file.
